


Mea Anima

by ddelusionall



Series: Mea Lupus [3]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, He has sex with Junsu while he is human, Incest, Junho is a wolf, Junho takes care of him, Junsu is raped by others NOT by Junho, M/M, Not Werewolves, Poor Junsu, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, graphic description of rape, members of EXO are in this too, they're like the opposite where they turn into a human during the full moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu lives under the firm hand of his uncle, doing chores and working on the farm. And bending over for him and the other men of the village almost every night. He knows nothing else but doesn't often think of escaping until he meets a wolf.
Relationships: Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Series: Mea Lupus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718365
Kudos: 6





	1. First Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Warning: This fic contains GRAPHIC bestiality, underage!smut (Junsu is 15). There is rape in this one and abuse and implied!pedophilia. Junho DOES NOT rape Junsu or abuse him. That abuse is from other people.**

\---

_This is not possible._

_If it is not possible, it would not have happened._

_But how has this happened?_

_I cannot answer that question, but it has happened, and no matter what, the child is mine. Wolf or man or both. It does not matter. The child is mine._

_Your life is at risk._

_Better mine than his._

_His?_

_Yes. His. They are both boys. They are both healthy. If you were carrying the children then you could tell me what is going on, but you are not. You are their father. Trust me._

_He cannot survive up here. With us._

_You have._

_I am not a newborn baby!_

_He will be fine, my mate. They both will be fine._

\---

**_12 Years Old_ **

Junsu shivers in the cold water, wincing at the sting of the deeper cuts on his thighs and stomach. He can hear beyond the sounds of the forest to the village waking up in the morning. He has to hurry. He rubs his arms, wincing at the deeper bruises on his shoulder. His back aches from being pressed into the table last night.

The stream isn’t deep, but it’s enough to crouch down and clean the mess of blood and come from his ass and thighs.

He kneels carefully, water trickling around his upper thighs. He leans over, body aching and douses his head in the water. It’s still cold, this soon after winter, but it is more satisfying than washing from a bucket. He pulls his head up, gasping in oxygen and flings his head back, eyes shut mouth open. Cool water drips down his back from his long hair. He rubs his arms again, trying for warmth.

His name is shouted, the loud cry merely an echo this far from the village.

With a sigh, Junsu staggers to his feet, his body aching. He is late for chores. He shakes his head, spraying water everywhere, before turning toward the bank of the stream.

Junsu freezes, fear coiling through him at the site of the golden wolf on the bank.

It isn’t a large wolf, compared to some Junsu has seen, but Junsu won’t stand a chance if it decides to attack him. The wolf stares at him and sits back on his haunches, head tilted.

It’s the most human thing Junsu has ever seen an animal do and he finds himself smiling, fear giving way to cautiousness, and actually looking at the wolf. It’s fur is tan, a darker shade of honeycomb. With the sun streaming through the trees, the wolf almost glows. There is lighter fur around its muzzle and paws, and pure white down on its stomach. Its eyes are green. Not brown. Junsu frowns in confusion, wondering if it’s the light.

Slowly, so he won’t spook the wolf, Junsu moves toward the bank, hands out to show the wolf he has no weapons. If the wolf understands such a thing.

The wolf bares its teeth and growls, but does not move.

Junsu walks up on the muddy bank to where he left his clothes. He falls to his knees to grab his shirt, turns and jerks back. The wolf is next to him. Right in his face. Junsu twists quickly, falling to the ground, and then freezes at another growl from the wolf. He sits, hands behind him, legs spread and he tries to regulate his breathing and heartbeat.

Junsu is not afraid of wolves like many in the village. Or bears. Or snakes. Or spiders. He prefers animals to people. He has never been hit, hurt, bit, or injured by an animal before.

But the wolf is making him nervous. Smelling the air around him. Sniffing at his skin.

A wet snout touches at his knee. The wolf is smelling him.

Junsu shivers as the nose trails higher up his thigh. A very wet tongue laps at his inner thigh, going high enough to graze his soft dick. Junsu panics and grabs the wolf’s fur (soft, he notes) before pushing it away.

The wolf lifts its head and snarls at him.

Junsu shifts back until he hits a tree. The wolf follows, still growling, head lowered. Stalking him. His tongue trails up his thigh again.

Junsu whimpers.

There is a sound in the woods. A footstep too close, and the wolf freezes and then bolts away in a golden streak.

Junsu lays against the tree, shivering almost crying.

“Junsu!” his name his shouted, closer.

Junsu scrambles to where his clothes are. He can hear whoever is searching for him. He dresses quickly and then goes in an arc, away from his uncle. Already late, he does not have time to be punished, and there are already enough welts on his back and bruises on his arms. His chores will be difficult enough without more bruises. He slips quickly and silently around the edge of the farm and into the barn to take care of the animals.

**_14 Years Old_ **

Junsu looks for the wolf every time he is in the woods. He sees only glimpses of the golden fur. He isn’t sure why he is so obsessed with seeing it again, beyond just knowing that it was real and he did not imagine that day. He bathes in the stream, in the same spot, until his uncle discovers his sanctuary and destroys it, throwing Junsu over a log and flogging him with his belt until Junsu is whimpering and practically passed out with blood, and then come, dripping down his legs.

He hides in trees instead, escaping to the beauty and silence of the forests, for as long as he can, postponing his chores to the latest moment before being punished for being lazy. Switches, belts, paddles, wooden spoons, and hands all leave marks, bruises and cuts on his skin. Every day, every week.

Every night, he is used and sold and fucked by his uncle and the others in the village. Visitors at the inn, whoever wants him at the saloon and has the money to pay for him to whimper and beg beneath them.

And Junsu is supposed to be grateful. He owes them, so he cleans and works and lets his body be used because he has to pay them back. His aunt and uncle took him in after his father and his mother were killed by wolves. Torn apart and eaten.

Words that are supposed to make Junsu afraid. But a wolf has never hurt him. A wolf has never made him bleed.

Animals do not injure on purpose. Animals do not expect anything from him.

At night, when he can’t sleep from the pain and the shaking, he stares out into the forests that so many are afraid of and wonders what it could be like to live within them.

**_15 Years Old_ **

Junsu bites his lip against a cry, his naked body rocked into the table. His fingers squeeze the edge, fighting off tears. If he cries, they will only mock him more. He does not know how many men are there, their laughter and jeers morphing into one. His head is doused with mead, and it drips into his eyes, stinging. His head is suddenly lifted by a large hand in his hair. Bitter cock is thrust past his lips, and the tears fall as he is used from both ends. He fights the urge to bite down, trying to sink into himself. The less he fights it, the sooner it is over, and he can sleep, recover, wait for the next day.

Time passes. Pulses of come are forced into his throat and body. He gags on it, his cries ignored. His knees give up, and they do him on the floor, legs held up and open by one man while another fucks him and spits in his face.

There are only a few moments of rest between the men leaving and his uncle taking what is left of his soul, fucking him through the mess and belting his back until he is bleeding.

He is wavering between awake and sweet blissful oblivion.

He is kicked in the ribs and then in the ass.

“Clean this up before you go to bed,” his uncle demands. “You are a dirty bitch and made a huge mess.”

Junsu whimpers, curled in a ball, and waits until the sound of his boots on the stairs fades. Junsu lays on the floor, fighting the urge to pass out. He uses the table to stand, body sorer than normal. Warmth drips from the lashes on his back and from between his legs. He bites his lip against cries, but the pain forces whimpers from his throat. He moves to the back door, pushing it open. Falling to his knees, he shoves two fingers in his mouth, down his throat, and forces everything that he has swallowed out of his body, retching until he is almost too weak to move.

But he moves, crawling away from the house, away from the village, until he forces himself up, on his feet and he staggers into the woods, wind ripping the tears from his face. The almost-full moon lights his way through his sanctuary.

\-----------

Junsu groans, wincing at the pain in his head, in his body, and the bright sunlight permeating his closed eyes. He tries to move his stiff body and freezes when he hits soft warmth.

Sitting up with a cry, Junsu twists and stares, wide-eyed, mouth open, at the golden fur laying beside him.

The wolf looks up at him from where its head lays on its paws. Its mouth opens in a yawn.

A reluctant smile tugs at Junsu’s lips. The wolf lifts its haunches, stretching, mouth opening again, wider, showing off sharp teeth, and then it stands and moves over Junsu.

Junsu shies away from it, but his body hurts and he has to stop and breathe. He waits to be afraid.

The wolf licks him. A cut on his shoulder. It stings, but Junsu does not move. Its tongue travels down his arm and then on his chest. His stomach. Junsu leans back, shivering under the touch. There is blood all over him, from smaller cuts and deeper welts. He sighs, relaxing, and lets the wolf lick him.

Until that tongue twists around his cock and balls, and then Junsu cries out and jerks away, curling in on himself.

The wolf whimpers and its tongue travels over Junsu’s whipped back. It’s so soft and so gentle, touches that Junsu rarely receives. His chest tightens, his heart aches. He buries his face in his arms and cries.

The wolf whines and nudges his arm.

Junsu twists away from him, but the wolf is persistent and shoves its head under Junsu’s arm and licks at his cheek. Junsu sniffs, but moves his arm. The wolf settles next to him, green eyes slowly closing.

It’s late in the morning.

Junsu will be in a lot of trouble when he gets home. Still, he puts his arm around the wolf’s neck and lets himself fall back to sleep.

He wakes up to growling, eyes slowly blinking open. His body is even stiffer than it was the first time he woke up.

“Junsu!”

Junsu attempts to sit up quickly, head swimming. He moans and falls back to the ground, eyes shutting.

“Get back, demon.”

Junsu feels fur on his skin and his eyes open and then widen. The wolf is standing over him, growling at his uncle and their neighbor. Both have arrows trained on the wolf.

“Junsu, get away from the wolf.”

Junsu blinks slowly and moves his hands just enough to touch the wolf’s flank. The wolf moves next to him and lets Junsu use its body to finally sit up. He is really tired. And hungry. And thirsty.

“Junsu!”

He meets his uncle’s eyes and tries to smile. “I’m fine.”

“You won’t be once you get home. You ungrateful whelp, running away. Your aunt had to clean up your mess this morning.”

Junsu vaguely remembers the night before and shakes his head. “Not my mess.”

“Get away from the wolf before it hurts you.”

Junsu laughs, high pitched and wild. “Because I’ll be safe with you?” He pets the wolf’s soft fur and leans against its strong body.

His uncle steps forward, and the wolf growls, baring its teeth. The arrow lifts.

“Stop,” Junsu says, moving his body closer to the wolf’s head. “He will kill you.”

The wolf stops growling and sits back on its haunches.

Junsu uses the support to stand. He’s still naked, and he watches, stomach twisting in disgust, as his uncle’s eyes darken with lust and travel over his skin. As soon as he is in reach, his uncle backhands him across the face.

Junsu should have expected that.

He falls to the ground with a cry that is lost in the growl of the wolf. Golden fur rushes past him and his uncle screams and Junsu hears cloth tearing and more cries. He manages to turn around and sees the wolf with his mouth around his uncle’s leg, yanking on it.

The neighbor is cradling his bleeding arm, trying to get to his knife.

“Stop!” Junsu says. “Stop!”

The wolf releases his uncle immediately and moves over to stand by Junsu again. Junsu puts his arm around the wolf’s shoulders.

Everything is quiet besides the heaving breathing from the two men.

“Little shit,” his uncle snaps while ripping open his pant leg. There is blood everywhere. He curses again, fumbling for his knife. “I bet you trained it to attack me.”

“No.”

“Just waiting for a moment, huh? You whore. You ugly piece of shit.”

There are sounds of movement from the trees. His uncle calls for help.

Junsu’s eyes widen. There are more men, more of them. He pushes at the wolf. “Go. Go away. They’ll kill you.”

The wolf whines and licks his cheek.

“Go!”

With a snarl, the wolf grabs his arm in its jaws and pulls. One of his fangs cuts into Junsu’s skin, and he cries out.

“They’re over here!” a voice says.

The wolf pulls again, moving Junsu.

“Go with it, demon whore,” his uncle says. “You’re naked, with no food. You won’t survive and he’ll eat you. If I see you in the village again, I’ll kill you.”

Junsu gapes at him for a moment. The wolf whines and pulls at him again. Staggering, Junsu gets to his feet. He takes a few steps and his knee buckles. There are more noises, more shouts. The wolf moves right next to him. Junsu puts his hand on its back for support and limps away from his uncle. He throws looks behind him, wondering if they’ll follow. He’s too weak to move quickly, but the wolf does not try to hurry him along, and he assumes they are okay.

The bite on his arm bleeds for a long time. Junsu has nothing to stop it with.

But the wolf leads him to a deep pool of water at the bend of a river. With a small smile, Junsu splashes in, not even hesitating. The water is cold on his skin, but warm enough. It swirls pink around his arm.

The wolf sits on the bank, staring back the way they came.

Junsu ponders it for a moment and then ducks his head under the water, cleaning his body of the dirt, blood and grime left from his uncle.

The entirety of the situation hits him and he surfaces spluttering water from his mouth.

Free.

It’s the first thing in his mind.

Freedom.

Sure, he’s naked with no clothes or food or shelter or weapons. But there are plenty of things for him to eat in the forests. Eventually, he’ll find something to cover himself with, even if it’s a leaf. But if it’s just him and the wolf, then he won’t have to cover up anyway.

The wolf.

Junsu stares at the wolf, its golden fur glowing in the day light.

The wolf helped him. Why?

Why would a wolf do such a thing?

It turns his head and yips at Junsu. A happy sound that has Junsu smiling back. He climbs from the river, body not as sore. The bite in his arm isn’t bleeding as much. The wolf lifts its head and licks the wound. Junsu smiles and rubs between its ears. With another happy sound, the wolf leads the way away from the river.

Junsu waits for a moment, but he has no other options, really, except being alone. The wolf defended him once, he probably would again. With no weapons and no shelter, Junsu knows that being with the wolf is his best option.

They walk until Junsu is too tired to move much further. His stomach is growling, curling with hunger. The wolf whines in concern when Junsu stops to lean against a tree. He’s used to being hungry, but not like this.

“Just very hungry,” Junsu says and scratches his head.

The wolf ponders him and then trots off. He stops, turns, yips at Junsu, and continues. Junsu sighs, steadies himself against the tree and continues walking. The wolf makes sure he is still following all the way to a wide field.

Junsu stops in surprise. The field is overgrown, but he can tell that it had been cultivated at one point. There is a crumbling stone structure on the far side. The wolf stays in the cover of the trees. After a few hundred feet, the wild growth becomes rows. It’s an orchard. Or it was an orchard.

The air is thick with the scent of overripe fruit. Junsu eagerly finds an apple tree, its boughs still heavy with the summer harvest. He picks one, checks it for worms, and bites into it. The sweetness is sharp on his tongue. Juice trickles down his chin. He devours the fruit and moves down a few rows to a peach tree. The fruit on the tree is too high to reach, so he picks up one from the ground that isn’t too bad. Again, the juice explodes down his chin.

The wolf nudges him in the side and Junsu smiles down at him. With a yip, the wolf lifts on its hind legs, paws at Junsu’s shoulders, and Junsu tumbles to ground, fruit smashing below him. The wolf licks at his face, and Junsu laughs while trying to push him away. Finally the wolf lets him up.

“Now, I need another bath,” Junsu says, the juice drying sticky on his back and arms. It stings in his cuts, but not enough that he can’t bear it.

The wolf yips and trots back through the trees. Junsu finishes his peach as they walk. He picks a few cherries on another tree, the fruit heavy with juice. The wolf leads him around the field and stops at the tree line. He sits but looks at the tumbling ruins of the house. Junsu follows his gaze and sees the unmistakable tops of vegetables. It must have been a garden at some point. He is careful and makes sure he is alone before walking into the garden. Most of the vegetables have been eaten, but he finds carrots still buried in the ground and a few peapods.

The sun is setting to the west, throwing golden light over the crumbled house and fields. He wonders if there are clothes in the building, but it does not look safe to go searching. Instead, he grabs a few more carrots, since he can hold their tops easily, something to eat later in the night, and walks back to the wolf. He feels stronger and better with food in his stomach.

“Now what?” Junsu asks.

The wolf licks his hand, turns away and leads him back into the woods. They walk until the sun disappears. Shadows deepen in the woods. Trees rustle in the wind and the temperature drops. Junsu shivers, but he isn’t worried. It’s late summer, not the dead of winter. He is used to being naked most of the time.

The wolf walks down a small embankment. Nestled in the side is a giant, hollowed out log, an old tree that had fallen a long time ago. The wolf sniffs, makes sure that there is nothing inside of it, and then jumps down on the inner curve. It doesn’t look sturdy, but the log doesn’t move at all with the weight of the wolf. Carefully, Junsu climbs down next to him. The wind is blocked immediately. The wolf licks at his face. Junsu laughs and wraps his arms around the wolf.

“Thank you,” he whispers. “Thank you so much.”


	2. Second Fate

Junsu wakes up in the middle of the night, shivering from nightmares, but not from the cold. The images are indistinct, accompanied by the feeling of hands on him and things inside him and blood and curses. But the wolf moves, and Junsu curls into the soft fur on its stomach with a content sigh.

Content? He has never been content before. Never happy. Can he be? With a wolf? Alone, no human contact?

He thinks so. The humans in his life have done nothing but hurt and use him. This wolf has shown more concern for him than any human in his village.

Light shines inside their log, and Junsu lifts his head. The moon is almost full, sitting heavy and low in the sky. Its comforting, staring at it between the treetops.

The wolf jerks, leg shaking. Junsu wonders if its dreaming. With a smile, he burrows back into its warmth and falls back to sleep.

He wakes up to a tongue on his body, licking up and down his side. It tickles, and he curls away from it. The tongue moves to his waist and over his hip, and then his ass, lightly licking the curve. With a gasp, Junsu tries to jerk away.

The wolf growls and Junsu shifts away from it, or tries to in the small space. Its tongue presses between the cleft of his ass, and Junsu cries out.

“Don’t, please, don’t.” He pushes weakly at the wolf’s shoulder.

The wolf sits back, head tilted.

“Please,” Junsu whispers, trying not to cry.

The wolf presses his snout to Junsu’s thigh and then moves away, and up, out of the log.

Junsu stays in the safety of the tree for a few more moments, calming himself down. Why does the wolf keep licking him there? He reaches behind himself and touches his entrance, just to make sure nothing is swollen or hurt. He has been cut before, torn open, and has had to put medicine on himself. His fingers slip through the slick saliva from the wolf and he easily presses a finger into himself, swirling it around the edge and then as deep as he can reach. He hisses at the feeling and the drag within himself. and then removes his finger. He can feel nothing wrong.

The wolf barks at him from below.

With a heavy sigh, Junsu sits up. He isn’t as sore anymore, but his skin is still sticky with fruit and there are even ants crawling on his leg. Ew. Carefully, he crawls out of the log. At the base of the ravine is a deep pool of beautiful clear water. With an eager shout, Junsu clambers down the wooded bank and splashes into the water to be clean. It’s so clear that he doesn’t pause in gulping a few mouth fulls of it. The wolf jumps in with him and paddles over to him. Junsu smiles and hooks his arms around his neck. Carefully, the wolf licks his neck. Junsu lets it and leans his head on its strong shoulder.

After their bath, the wolf leads the way to a thicket of berry bushes, and Junsu eats too many of them for breakfast. He follows the wolf deeper into the woods, uncaring of where they are going. He lets the wolf lick his skin and keeps his hand buried into its fur as they walk.

Two nights later, Junsu is leaning against a tree, trying to sleep. Every time his eyes shut, the wolf growls or yips or licks him, keeping him awake. Junsu is beyond irritated and shoves at him over and over again.

“I want to sleep. Let me sleep.”

He has spent two days having one sided conversations with the wolf, talking about cooking and animal care and farming. Anything but what was done to him by the family and their neighbors. The wolf did try to lick his body and his dick a few times, but he stopped as soon as Junsu asked.

Why isn’t he stopping now?

Junsu actually growls at him and shoves him away.

The wolf goes a few steps away, sits back and stares up at the sky.

It’s dark, the moments before the moon rises. Junsu wants to be asleep before then. The light of the full moon will surely keep him from sleeping fitfully. They are in a section of the forest with few trees. It’s going to be almost as bright as dawn in a few minutes.

Junsu crosses his arms and glares at the wolf. “What is wrong with you?”

The wolf looks at him and then back up at the sky. It’s almost like he’s smiling.

There is a moment of pure stillness, and then the wolf cries out, its body spasming. Junsu stares, stunned for a moment. Its body jerks violently, legs stretching. There is a loud crack and then grinding. Junsu jumps to his feet, to run to the wolf, and freezes. Its snout is practically sucked into its face, smoothing and then twisting in pain. The wolf falls, back toward Junsu. The body suddenly arches, and Junsu watches as the golden hue of fur is replaced by the smooth sheen of skin.

Moonlight brightens the body, and Junsu can only stare at the human form where a wolf once stood.

Cautiously, he moves closer. He swallows, unable to say anything. The human is breathing, gasps that echo around them. Hand shaking, he reaches out and touches a strong shoulder. There is a growl, a deep rumble, and then Junsu falls, crying out when his back hits the ground. He’s pinned, arms above his head. A large hand trails up and down his body, cupping his cock. The man growls in disapproval and Junsu whimpers, shivering and twisting. It’s been so many days since the last time he was touched and he wants it to be even longer. His legs are spread and lifted, his body on display, and Junsu twists violently, only to receive more roughness.

Scared and unsure, Junsu gasps, “Stop.”

The man pauses for only a second and Junsu says it again, and again, almost screaming as the man’s erect penis presses against his body. The word is torn from his throat, desperate and loud.

The man stops, moonlight reflects from green eyes, and then he growls and shoves himself away from Junsu.

Junsu lowers his legs, shaking and crying.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Junsu jumps at the rough whisper in the dark, and yelps when a hand lands on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” the voice says again, this time arms wrapping around his body and pulling him in tight. The warmth of skin is different than fur, but Junsu does not try to get away. The man is much stronger than he is.

“It is hard to control the wolf urges right after a shift,” he says.

“W-what ... who ...”

The man chuckles and moves Junsu to his back. He’s propped up on an elbow, leaning over Junsu. Light hair is framed with moonlight. His face is round, and it’s familiar to him in ways he doesn’t understand. His eyes are green, and his teeth pure white. He reaches up a hand and touches the other’s cheek. He shuts his eyes and leans into the touch before bringing his own hand up to touch Junsu’s hand.

“What ... how ... how is ... what?”

The other smiles. “First of all, my name is Junho.”

“J-junho.”

Junho grins. “Yes. Second, I am a Canus. We are descendents of Canis, the wolf god.”

Junsu shivers. “Huh?”

With another smile, Junho runs his hand over Junsu’s cheek. “Canis fell out of favor with the other gods, and he was banished to earth. His children became us, half human, half wolf, able to change at will. The gods discovered that Canis lived happily on earth, and cursed Canis’ offspring to be wolves except on the full moon. We are only human for a few moments in time, and we are destined to find a human mate, unable to mate with each other.”

Junsu’s eyes widen.

Junho chuckles. “Yes, that’s you.”

“B-but. B-but. M-mate? What ... how ...?”

Junho lowers his head to Junsu’s neck and inhales deeply. “You smell just like me, that’s how I know it’s you. You smell so good. You smell like trees and the woods and ... and ... It was hard to smell you at first. I wasn’t sure. You smelled like so many others, but that first day you saw me, you had just washed their scents from you, and it was all I could smell and all I could do not to take you then and there. I’m still young, and I’m still trying to control the wolf inside me, but with you ... I want to mount you, I want to play with you, I want to kiss you, and I want to claim you.”

Junsu is speechless. He touches Junho’s strong shoulders gingerly while the other continues to smell him. A wet tongue runs up his neck and Junsu shivers.

“Those men,” Junho says, growling, “hurt you, forced you.”

“Y-yes.”

“You were not excited to spread your legs and let them mark you?”

“No!”

Junho lifts his head for a moment and then cups Junsu’s cheek and dips his head down. Their lips press together and Junsu sits frozen as he is kissed. It isn’t unpleasant, just surprising. He is not kissed often, his mouth usually used for and filled with other things.

“You are mine. Mine.” His hand trails down Junsu’s body, to his dick, and fondles him gently.

Junsu whimpers and pushes at his shoulders. Again, it takes a few long moments for the wolf to pull away.

Junsu is near tears again. “You can’t, you can’t! Don’t!”

Junho pulls away with a frown, and Junsu scrambles out from under him. He goes to the tree he leaned against earlier and puts his back to the man. He rubs his arms, fighting off the fear and the feelings of being taken, forced, and beaten.

He jumps when hands land on his shoulders.

“I am sorry,” he says. “I do not mean to cause you harm, but I do not understand.”

Junsu clears his throat and almost unconsciously leans against the other’s strong body. He isn’t much taller than Junsu, though he is stronger with broader shoulders and muscles rippling up and down his chest and stomach. He isn’t surprised. The wolf is very strong, too.

“They ... they forced me. I ... everything feels like them. I don’t want that. I don’t.”

“How am I to claim you?”

Junsu turns his head and asks, “Who said I wanted to be claimed?”

Junho frowns and flips Junsu around. “You feel nothing when you are with me?”

Junsu tilts his head and thinks for a minute. “I feel other things. Not lust. Not ... I do not want you, or your wolf, inside me. Not ever.”

“What other things do you feel?”

Junsu smiles and says, “I feel free. And happy. I have never ... never been happy before.”

Junho answers the smile with one of his own and moves in close. He leans down to kiss Junsu again, and Junsu turns his head. He kisses his neck instead. His arm snakes around Junsu’s waist.

“I feel happy with you, too,” Junho says. “I’m not alone anymore.”

His hands are shaking as he wraps his arms around Junho’s body. “Alone?”

“Yes. I left my pack to come and find you. It has been four years already since I have been home.”

“Is that where we’re going? Back to your pack?”

“Our pack, yes.”

Junsu pulled away and looked up at him. “Our pack?”

Junho took a deep breath. “Yes, there is one more thing you must know, and I did not want to tell you and I do not know how to tell you. I did not want to tell you because I felt that it would keep you from wanting to mate with me, but you don’t want to anyway, so it is more important that you know the truth.”

“What truth?”

“You are my brother.”

Junsu wants to step away in shock, but the tree is behind him and he only ends up slamming his head against the rough bark. “What?”

Junho smiles. “Mother ... our mother told me of you, that she gave birth to two children, not one. You were taken from her, by our father, and Father never returned from where he went. The pack tried to find you both, but they were unable. Father knew how to hide his scent from wolves if he wanted to. She did not tell me this until I was ten, and only because I cried for you. I needed you. I felt like I was only half of myself. Mother did not believe at first that it was because I could not find my mate. She herself was aching for Father in the same way, and she then understood why you had been born human. It’s because we are mates, mea anima. Mother told me only the name of the village that Father was from, but he was not there, you were not there, and I felt like dying without you, so I left. I left to find you, and then I caught your scent.”

Junsu stares, mouth open. Once again speechless.

Junho touches his cheek. “I am sorry, my mate. I know this is upsetting, but ... I cannot help the way I feel about you, or the way you smell to me. You are my mate. You are my other half. You are my soul. Mea anima.” He leans down to press a kiss to Junsu’s lips, and Junsu lets him, still not able to process all of this. With a smile, he says, “I will not force myself on you. As a wolf, it is more difficult to control, but you may hit me and yell at me and tell me to stop if I ever do anything you dislike, and I will stop.”

Junsu nods. “T-thank you.”

“Those men hurt you?”

Junsu nods again.

“Tell me.”

“I ... I don’t want to talk about it.”

“No matter. I will kill them for hurting you if I ever see them again.”

Junsu throws his arms around Junho’s shoulders and hugs him tightly. Junho’s hands slide around his waist, holding him tightly.

“I can’t believe I have a brother,” Junsu whispered. “I never knew my parents. My father was killed, my uncle said. My mother, too. By wolves.”

Junho holds him tightly and growls. “Your uncle. His scent is strongest on you.”

Junsu shivers and presses his face to Junho’s neck. Quietly, he says, “He has been ... he has ... since I was only eight or nine. I barely remember a time when he did not touch me.”

“I am sorry I was not there to protect you, mea anima.”

“You’re here now,” Junsu says and tightens his grip on his brother for a moment. He breaks away and looks up at him. “How long are you human?”

Junho glances at the sky and smiles. “A few more hours.”

Junsu laughs and moves, tugging Junho’s arm. “Come on then. Come and walk with me.”

“Walk?”

“Yes, you can tell me what it’s like to be a wolf all the time.”

Junsu holds out his hand. Junho smiles widely and takes it and walks through the moonlight with his brother. Junho talks about being a wolf, and he shows Junsu how to make a fire, so he can cook meat in the future. They pause at a stream and splash around and play, and Junsu is more than okay with Junho holding him tightly, just breathing him in, feeling safe in his arms.

Eventually, Junho stops and stares up at the sky.

Junsu lets himself look at his brother’s body. He is very strong, with abs almost cut from stone. His shoulders are broad, and he lets himself look down, to the cock laying soft and long against his inner thigh.

Junsu swallows and says, “You ... you are only fifteen? Like me?”

Junho smiles at him and nods. “I’m very young, as the pack continues to tell me.”

“You don’t look fifteen. You look much older.”

“Different species,” Junho says, “remember that.”

“But ...”

Junho comes to him and explains, “Mother said it was unheard of for her to give birth to two children, and completely impossible that one of them was a human child. If it had only been one of us inside her, then it would not be. It was not until she realized that we were mates that it made sense. I may look different than you, and you may not believe me, but you are beautiful as you are. You are my heart, my soul. You are the other half of me that has been missing for fifteen years.”

Junsu smiles and tries not to cry. He has never felt loved or wanted in his life.

“The moon is almost gone, mea anima. I love you. You are mine.”

Junsu nods, but he cannot say the words back. Junho cups his cheek softly and presses a long kiss to his lips. Junsu returns the kiss and throws his arms around Junho’s neck. Junho holds him tightly and then rips himself away. Junsu can’t watch the transformation and he turns away, listening to the whimpers and grinding, finally crying. He glares at the sky and curses the moon.

Junho whines behind him and then pushes at his arm with a cold nose. Junsu drops to his knees and wraps his arms around Junho’s neck.

“I do love you,” Junsu whispers. “I do. Thank you for protecting me and being patient with me.”

Junho yips and licks his face. Junsu holds him for a moment and then stands. With a hand tangled in the wolf’s fur, Junsu follows Junho to a thicker patch of trees to find a place to rest.

After that day and that promise to stop, it is easy for Junsu to be ...touchy... with the wolf. It’s easy to pet him. It’s easy to curl up with his body at night, rub the soft fur of his stomach, twist around and under him.

And Junsu doesn’t mind when Junho licks at his skin, along his neck and collarbones. It tickles when his tongue travels up his stomach and his breath catches the few times Junho licks at his nipples. His nipples (his whole body) have only been hurt, tugged, abused. The soft tongue of Junho’s tongue is addicting.

The wolf is impatient though, and Junsu has to stop him constantly from licking lower or licking between his ass.

But as Junho promised, all Junsu must say is “Stop” and the wolf stops, even if he isn’t happy about it.

They run through the trees together, lay in the middle of meadows during rain storms, and share body heat through the cooling nights. Junsu is a little worried about winter, especially since they are traveling north, but he has no way to procure furs for himself. Not without going into a town and stealing something. He doesn’t want to be a thief.

They wait for the full moon. Time seems to slow.

But as Junsu has learned, time moves. It does not stop, and the full moon brightens the sky. He does not watch his brother transform and waits a few minutes before daring to touch him.

Junho is gasping, his strong back heaving with heavy breaths.

“Does that hurt? Changing?” Junsu whispers, running his hand down Junho’s arm.

Junho turns over and wraps his arms around Junsu’s waist, burying his face at his side. “Yes. It is only a moment, but it feels like eons of pain. I’m slowly getting used to it.”

Junsu continues to pet him, trailing fingers down his side and running them through Junho’s hair.

Junho lets him for awhile before pushing up to this hands, putting their faces level. “May I kiss you?”

Junsu swallows, eyes widening for a moment, and then realizes that he does want his brother to kiss him. He nods and Junho smiles widely and leans forward. He presses their lips together softly. Junsu’s eyes squeeze shut tightly, his chest tight, breathing shallow.

“You don’t like that,” Junho says, voice heavy with sadness.

Junsu immediately protests. “I do. I ... do. I ...” He swallows and shuts his eyes and tries again. “They ... they never kissed me. Not like you. Never like you do, and I like it. It’s nice and gentle and ...”

Junho pulls him against his chest and holds him tightly. “Everything I am and everything I do is for you. If you like it when I kiss you, no matter the reason, I’m going to keep kissing you.”

Junsu laughs against his strong shoulder. “Okay.”

Junho cups his cheek and tilts his head up and kisses him again. It’s only a press of lips to start, slow movement from one kiss to the next, and then Junho opens his mouth and Junsu follows in a daze, whimpering when their tongues touch, eager and firm. And Junho’s hands stay at his waist. Junsu can feel him shaking, but he is courteous and does not try for more. Junsu lifts his hands, touching Junho’s shoulder, then his head. He tangles soft hair in his fingers, pulling Junho closer.

Junho pulls at him, and his erection presses against Junsu’s side and Junsu freezes, yanks himself away and gasps in the silence.

Junho’s hands do not leave his body.

“I’m sorry,” Junsu whispers.

“It is okay, mea anima. I understand.”

Junsu lets himself be held and calms his breathing down. “What should we do tonight?”

Junho pulls away and smiles. “I am going to teach you how to skin an animal so you can make yourself some clothes for the winter.”

Junsu nods. “Okay.”

“One more kiss?”

Junsu laughs and nods and lets his brother kiss him again.


	3. Third Fear

Over the next couple of full moons, Junho teaches Junsu how to hunt and skin his kills, what rocks to use in place of a knife, how to cook food underground, and how to weave a basket to carry vegetables in. They laugh and laugh at Junsu’s poor attempts at catching fish in his basket that falls apart in the currents of the river. But he gathers up more supplies and tries again.

And Junsu lets Junho kiss him, and he kisses Junho back. He grows daring enough to touch his brother’s body in the same way he touches the wolf: soft hands on his stomach and back, nails scratching up his side and shoulders. If only to see his brother smile. Junsu loves his brother’s smile.

He is still nervous when Junho touches too low or gets too aggressive. But Junho stops himself now. Usually before Junsu panics.

Junsu’s favorite thing is sitting against a tree or a rock, or laying in a meadow with his brother’s head on his thigh and running fingers through his hair while they watch the full moon creep across the sky. They usually spend the last few moments of the full moon this way.

“Junsu?”

Junsu makes a noise to show he is listening but he does not take his eyes off the moon that is falling closer to the horizon.

“I need to talk to you about something really important.”

He sits up, leaning on his hands for support. Junsu ponders him, looks at the way the moonlight reflects off his lips and in his eyes, and he decides that he wants a kiss. He sits up straight, hand sliding into Junho’s hair and pulls him close enough to kiss.

Junho does not protest and scoots closer. He wraps a hand around Junsu’s back and lowers him to the ground. Like always, he keeps his body off Junsu, pressed against his side instead. Junsu doesn’t mind the contact and he deepens the kiss.

“My love,” Junho gasps against his lips. “Wait.”

Junsu pouts as he softens his hold and lets Junho pull away.

Junho smiles down at him, presses a short kiss to his lips and then sits back up. He pulls Junsu up as well and brings his body close. Junsu sighs and sinks into his embrace, head tucked against Junho’s strong chest.

The moon is almost gone.

“We are getting closer to where our pack lives,” Junho says.

Junsu stiffens, but doesn’t pull away. “Okay.”

“It’s possible they have moved somewhere else, but I will be able to find them. But there is one ... problem? I don’t wish to call it a problem though. It is unfair to you.”

“Me?” Junsu says, sitting up to look at Junho’s green eyes reflecting the setting moon.

Junho takes a deep breath. “I am doing my best to make sure you are covered in my scent, but you are unclaimed. While the other wolves may know that you are my mate, you are not claimed and they may try to steal you from me.”

Junsu’s eyes widen. “What?”

“I will fight for you, to my death if need be, but they will try. Our race thrives on human touch, human bodies. It is what we crave. I love you, and I will not let them have you without a fight.”

Junsu feels his eyes sting with tears at the thought again of being forced and taken.

“Junsu, I’m young and appear strong to you, but there are others in my pack who are hundreds of years old. They are much stronger than I am.”

Junsu swallows and whispers, “If you claim me?”

“They may still try, but the temptation will be less.”

Junsu glances at the moon. It is disappearing fast.

Junho cups his cheeks quickly and turns his head back. “I did not tell you this to pressure you, mea anima. We are but a couple weeks away from the last place the pack was. We can continue on, or we can stay here, in this area, together for as long as you wish. There are no other wolves here. We can stay and make this place our home. Or at least for the next month. I wanted to tell you tonight, so you would have time to think about it.”

Junsu swallows roughly. He nods. “I will think about it.”

“I will not hurt you. I will not force you. Just being close to you is enough for me. I love you.”

“I love you,” Junsu gasps.

Junho smiles and nods and presses another firm kiss to his lips. “Until the full moon rises again, my heart.”

Junho reluctantly moves away from him and Junsu falls to his back, staring up at the stars that are shining brightly now that the moon is gone. He hears Junho’s transformation and a moment later warm fur is pressed against him. Junho licks his neck and Junsu smiles, lifting a hand to run it over his head.

“I’m not ready,” Junsu whispers. “I’m not. I ... I’m scared, but I will think about it.”

Junho huffs but does nothing more than curl next to him, finding a comfortable spot so they can sleep for the rest of the night.

Junsu does not sleep well. The air is colder during the night, and Junsu wonders if Junho will go south if Junsu wishes it. He has a few furs now, enough to keep the chill off his body when the wolf is not next to him. He builds fires to cook meat that Junho brings him, and he roasts vegetables under the heat of the ashes.

And he thinks about the offer to stay. He has no need to be with anyone else but Junho. And this area of the woods is perfect. There are plenty of trees for fruit and nuts, plenty of places to swim and sleep out of the cold. He has no idea if it will snow, but he can build a shelter.

They can stay. Just as they are.

But Junsu knows that Junho misses his pack. He misses their mother.

And Junsu does want to meet his mother; he thought his mother was dead.

It is selfish of him to keep Junho away just because he is scared.

Junsu isn’t sure why he’s so scared. It’s not like he hasn’t been fucked before. And even if it’s a wolf fucking him, it’s not like that’s the weirdest or strangest thing to be inserted into his body.

It’s different to have control over it. It’s different to be able to say no or stop and have Junho actually stop. It’s overwhelming to have this control. He loves the feel of Junho’s fur on his skin and under his hand. He loves the feel of Junho’s skin on his and under his hand. So what is he afraid of? Pain, yes; loss of control, definitely.

But Junho has done nothing to hurt him, save for the time almost four months ago where he bit his arm to pull him away from his uncle. The moments after Junho’s transformation were scary, but Junho has grown and has said that it is easier to control his wolf the longer Junsu is with him.

Over the next week, since Junho’s admission, the wolf has not once tried to lap at Junsu’s cock or slip his tongue between the cleft of Junsu’s ass.

Very rarely has Junsu ever felt pleasure. He’s been made to come and forced to come and held down while men have stroked his cock until he was begging them not to. But he has never come from pleasure. Not in the way the men have, thrusting inside him until he’s so stretched open that come drips from his body.

Is it possible he can even feel pleasure?

The answer to that is yes. Being with his brother, being next to his brother is pleasurable. Maybe not the same kind of pleasure, but it makes Junsu feel good. He never felt good with his uncle or any other man. He has only ever felt good with the animals, away from people, in the woods, on his own.

And maybe, here with just his wolf, it is okay to feel pleasure. At least a little bit. And by himself.

Junsu isn’t sure. He wishes Junho were human to ask. Maybe it will feel different if he does it himself, stroking himself, making himself come. He thinks about _that_ for two weeks, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

But he lets Junho lick his body. Junho still does not lick too low, but at one point, when Junho licks at his thighs, Junsu does not protest. His breath hitches and speeds, and he tenses, so Junho eventually stops, but Junsu thinks about that moment, wondering if Junho was going to lick his cock, or try, and how he feels about that possibility.

Junsu shifts on his furs, staring up at the shimmering stars in the sky. Junho shifts with him, huffing through his nose. Green eyes blink open and he whines in worry.

Junsu smiles. “I’m okay.”

Junho’s head tilts.

“I’m fine. Just can’t sleep.”

Junho whines again and tries to move closer to him. Junsu laughs and turns to his side, wraps his arms around Junho’s strong body and twists until he’s almost encased in fur. It does feel very nice against his skin, Junsu will admit that.

Junho licks his shoulder and then his arm where he can reach.

That feels very nice, too.

After they wake one morning to a skiff of frost on the ground, Junho leads Junsu toward the river and down a small embankment. Hidden among the dirt and trees is a small cave, one just big enough for Junsu to kneel without hitting his head, but warm enough.

The night of the full moon, Junsu falls asleep in the glow of his small fire.

A soft touch up his thighs and stomach wake him.

Junsu smiles, stretching and turning to his back. The air is cold by the mouth of the cave. The furs are warm, but Junho’s body when he shifts and slides next to Junsu, is even hotter.

“Hi,” Junho whispers just before their lips touch.

Junsu’s smile widens and ruins the kiss. “Hi.”

Junho runs his hands over Junsu’s neck and cheeks. “You are so beautiful.”

A flush travels over Junsu’s body faster, but he feels pleasure at the compliment, not embarrassment.

He means to return the compliment, but Junho is kissing him again. He wraps his arms around Junho shoulders and tangles fingers into his hair. Their bodies align and Junsu’s breath speeds up at the feel of Junho’s erection on his thigh.

“Are you okay?” Junho asks and caresses his cheek.

Junsu nods. “Kisses. More.”

Junho laughs and kisses him some more. “You can talk to me, you know. Even if I’m a wolf. I know you’ve been thinking about me claiming you. I know you’ve been struggling with it. But you can talk to me. I can understand most of what you say when I’m a wolf.”

Junsu bites his lip and looks away.

Junho presses kisses down his neck. “I know you, I know your soul. I want you to talk to me.”

With a deep breath, Junsu whispers, “I don’t want you to think I’m afraid of you.”

Junho turns his face back and he smiles. “I know you’re not afraid of me.”

“I just ... I ... I don’t think I can anymore.”

“Can what?”

“S-sex or anything.”

Junho smiles and presses a kiss to his lips. Just a soft touch. “You wake up hard most mornings. So you definitely can. It’s just a matter of making sure you like it.”

Junsu blushes and nods.

“Can I touch you?” Junho asks, fingers trailing over his chest. “Just a little. I’ll stop as soon as you tell me to, but let me touch you first.”

Junsu thinks about that for a moment, slightly distracted from the touches on his chest and the kisses against his neck. He nods. “O-okay. Just ... a little.”

Junho smiles and moves his head up. “Look at me. My face. Okay?”

Junsu nods. Junho’s hands travels lower on his stomach, and Junsu’s breathing speeds up.

“Take a deep breath,” Junho whispers.

Junsu tries just as Junho cups his dick lightly. The breath is cut off halfway through his lungs, stuttering out of his throat in gasps. Junho presses his lips against Junsu’s neck, whispers something that Junsu cannot hear. It feels good. It does, but the images rolling through his mind are terrifying.

This is how it had started, with his uncle. Nothing violent or harsh. Small touches.

Junsu can’t remember when everything went violent.

Junho stops his hand and thumbs away the tears on Junsu’s cheeks.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Junho says immediately. “I’m asking a lot, I know.”

Junsu tries to steady his breathing.

“Do you want to try to touch me instead?” Junho asks.

Junsu meets his eyes and tilts his head, thinking. Maybe that will be easier. Very rarely was he ever demanded to touch.

Junho takes his hand and puts it on his stomach, just above his erection. “You can touch me. I want you to touch me.”

Junsu swallows and nods. He lets his hand fall, fingers tracing over skin. Junho shudders, eyes shutting for a moment. Junsu’s fingers curl around he soft head of Junho’s erection. He does nothing else but touch the heated skin.

Junho bites his lip, but the deep moan escapes his throat anyway. His hips jerk into the touch.

Junsu has to swallow again before gripping the shaft and tentatively twisting his hand. He presses his thumb to the crown.

“Okay?” Junho asks, voice catching on the word.

Junsu nods. “I ... I guess.”

Junho smiles. “Feels okay to me.”

Junsu laughs and tightens his grip, speeding up just a little. Junho moans, eyes shutting and hips lifting from the ground.

“Will you come and kiss me please?” Junho asks.

 _Begs,_ Junsu thinks, and he does not mind granting his brother’s request. He shifts to his side, lying against his brother, the sides of their bodies pressed together. He curls his hands over Junho’s erection again, stroking lightly, and leans over to kiss him. Their lips brush, pulling a smile from Junho. He reaches up with both hands, tangles his hands in Junsu’s hair (that is getting long, Junsu should probably get Junho to cut it) and kisses him fiercely. He moans, the noise twisting Junsu’s head and thoughts. He absolutely loves that he can make his brother whimper like that. He speeds up the pumps of his hand, tightening his grip when the skin slicks.

Junho slides a hand down his back, pulling a shiver from Junsu, but he doesn’t stop, since Junho’s touch is light, it’s not demanding or scary. He breaks away with a gasp, eyes shut for a moment and then opening. He cups Junsu’s cheeks, mouth open with heavy breaths.

“I love you,” he whispers, hand tightening on the back of Junsu’s neck.

Junsu opens his mouth to reply, but Junho moans, back arching, arm wrapping around his neck. His entire body tightens, on the edge, and he buries his face at Junsu’s neck, open mouth breathing heat to his skin. His hips twist, dislodging Junsu’s hand, and rock up, sliding his erection on Junsu’s leg. Junsu swallows, but moves his body, pressing close and onto his brother, his leg falling between Junho’s, and he spreads his legs, thrusting up against Junsu’s thigh. Junho moans and turns his head and kisses Junsu deeply.

His body shakes violently, and warmth splatters up along Junsu’s leg and hip and stomach. He breaks away with a gasp, falling to the ground, arms wrapping around Junsu to hold him close.

Junsu stays tense in his arms for a moment and then sags into them. It isn’t any different than when Junho usually holds him. Except for the mess of his brother’s release on his skin.

“Okay?” Junho manages to ask, lips near the shell of Junsu’s ear.

Junsu smiles. Even after coming, his brother is still so worried about him. He props up, enough to meet his brother’s eyes. He nods, runs his fingers down Junho’s cheek, and kisses him. Junho moans and slides his leg up, spreading the mess on Junsu’s skin.

It is a few more minutes of kisses and smiles until Junho has recovered enough to breathe properly.

“Was that scary?” Junho asks.

“No. It ... I don’t mind doing that to you at all. You like it so much.”

Junho smiles and sits them up. Junsu straddles his lap, hands cupping Junho’s face. “I want you to like it, too, mea anima.” He kisses him softly. Junho rubs his hands up and down Junsu’s body, spreading the mess of his release all over him.

Junsu makes a face and pulls away.

With a laugh, Junho says, “It is just another way to cover you in my scent, mea love. That is all.”

Junsu shivers and nods. He doesn’t exactly wish to be covered in any scent, but having his brother touch him is better than having strangers do it. And force him. Junsu realizes quite suddenly that he is not afraid at all kissing and pleasing his brother. He smiles even wider and kisses away Junho’s questions. He isn’t quite ready to let Junho do the same to him, but this he can do.

They kiss and touch, bodies hot from more than just the fire. The pleasure in Junsu’s body is different. Welcome and not scary. Junho’s hands stay on his sides and hips, on his arms and shoulders, and Junsu almost wants him to touch him somewhere else. Apprehension rises in him when he thinks he can ask, but he keeps his mouth shut against his brother’s and kisses him instead. He can feel his erection growing though. With every minute, it feels like it is going to explode with just a touch. Junsu shivers, tries to ask again and sucks on Junho’s neck instead.

He is well on his way to leaving a mark on his brother’s skin when Junho suddenly freezes and growls.

Junsu pulls away, trying not to let fear overcome him. “What?”

“We have visitors,” Junho whispers. “Stay behind me, okay?”

Junsu nods and climbs off his lap. Junho leaves the cave first, and Junsu follows. The air is cooler than earlier. Soft snowflakes are falling and covering everything in a scatter of soft white. The come on his skin cools, and he shivers, rubbing his bare arms. He stays behind Junho, and Junho reaches behind him, curling a hand around his back.

There are four men only a few meters away. One of them is covered with furs and heavy breeches. The other three are naked, teeth actually shining in the fading moonlight, growling.

Junsu hides behind Junho, arms bent and pressed against his back.

“Junho,” one says in surprise. “It’s been a long time. I thought that was your scent, but you are getting much better at hiding it.”

Junho stiffens. “Hello, Sehun, Jongin. Chanyeol, Baekhyun.”

The tallest one smiles. “Who is that hiding behind you?”

“My mate,” Junho states, almost daring them to disagree.

One of the naked men moves closer. “He does not smell like your mate.”

“He is.”

“He smells like ... pack.”

The other growls.

Junho puts his arms around Junsu and pulls him to his side. Junsu stays curled into his warmth, barely looking up at the four men.

“You did not believe me when I said that my brother was my mate,” Junho says. “He is my mate.”

“Not yet, he’s not.”

The only one in clothes puts a hand out and says, “Chanyeol, stop it. You’re like a horny pup.” The wolf growls, but the other only rolls his eyes.

He looks at Junsu and smiles. “Hi. I’m Baekhyun. These animals behind me are Chanyeol, my mate, and Sehun and Jongin.”

Junsu manages to whisper hello.

“We are shocked that Junho found you,” he continues, “though considering how stubborn Junho is, we should not be so surprised.”

Junho’s eyes narrow. “What are you doing here?”

“Calm down,” Jongin says. “We’re only on patrol. We caught a wolf scent a week back and followed it to make sure it wasn’t a threat. And I’m assuming you’re not a threat to your own pack.”

Junho growls back in his throat. “As long as you recognize my claim.”

“You think you can take us, pup?” Chanyeol says with another growl.

Again, Baekhyun shuts him up with a look and then smiles at Junho. “Technically, there isn’t a claim to recognize. You know I have control of this one.” He jerks his thumb at Chanyeol. “But the other two have every right to challenge you for him.”

Junsu whimpers and hides behind Junho again, arms wrapping around his bare waist.

“They are mates.”

“We don’t mind sharing,” Sehun says, baring his teeth.

“He is mine.”

“Then why haven’t you claimed him?” Chanyeol demands.

“Just because you can’t control yourself and fuck everything that you want doesn’t mean we all do,” Junho snaps, that growl still in the back of his throat.

Chanyeol answer the growl. “Watch yourself, little pup.”

Junho takes a few very deep breaths of control, and then turns his attention back to to Baekhyun. “Junsu has had a very rough life and he doesn’t want to have sex at all. The man professing to be his uncle raped him and let anyone willing to pay for him do the same. I will not have my mate thinking of me in the same way. So I am waiting until he says I can.”

Baekhyun tilts his head, pondering them. “That’s unusual.”

“We profess to love our mates, so isn’t it important to not cause them harm, and take care of them, especially when they are human and vulnerable? I will not force him.”

“Weak.”

“God, Chanyeol, shut up,” Baekhyun shouts.

Chanyeol glares at Junho and says nothing else.

Junho laughs. “As if you haven’t been doing whatever your human wishes for the last fifteen years.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “Junho. Look, it is good to see you. It’s nice that you’re alive; your mother will be happy to know that you’re alive and that you found your brother. Are you coming back to the pack?”

Junho puts his arm around Junsu’s body and hugs him closer. “As soon as he is ready.”

“To be claimed,” Sehun says with a leer.

“If that’s what it takes,” Junho replies.

“I could rip him away from you in a second,” Chanyeol growls.

Baekhyun rubs his forehead with two fingers, muttering under his breath. He grabs Chanyeol’s elbow and turns him away. “We’re going to go find someplace to fuck out his aggression for the rest of the full moon,” he says. “Technically, you aren’t in our territory. If you want pack protection until Junsu is ready, you better move.”

“After the three of them have threatened to take him from me?”

“Better the devils you know,” Jongin says and salutes them. He catches up to Baekhyun and drapes his arms around his shoulders. Chanyeol growls, but calms when Sehun takes his hand.

Junho stays still until the four are out of sight. Junsu’s shivering has him hurrying them back into the cave. He covers Junsu with furs and goes to the fire to stir up the flames and add another piece of wood.

“I’d much rather you fuck me than them,” Junsu mutters.

Junho smiles and moves to him, gathering him close and rubbing his arms. “I know, but you aren’t ready yet.”

“Will they come back?”

“No,” Junho says. “Baekhyun has a very firm control on his mate, and Sehun does what Chanyeol does, and Jongin follows his mate.”

“They are both wolves, but mated?”

Junho nods. “It surprised even them, but history says that it has happened before.”

Junsu sighs and tilts his head up. “I’m afraid.”

“I know.”

“I want you to claim me so they cannot.”

Junho nods and presses a kiss to his lips. “I know. I will. I promise. But not ... not now. The moon is too far gone and in my haste I may end up hurting you and I do not want to hurt you. And it will give you some time to think it over some more.”

Junsu nods and buries his face in Junho’s neck. Junho holds him tightly, rubbing his arms and back until the moon drops beneath the horizon and the darkness steals him away.


	4. Fourth Fool

Junsu has a favorite memory. It’s one that his uncle always said was just a dream, but Junsu knows now that it wasn’t. He remembers running with wolves by his side, and falling to the ground, laughing, with a baby wolf jumping on him and licking him all over. The images are faint, the laughter an echo in his head. But he knows that wolf pup is his brother. Before he was taken.

Junho tells him that his father stole him away before they were three.

Junsu cannot remember his father. Neither can Junho.

Their mother though, Junho says, still misses him every day, the ache in her heart growing even worse because Junsu is missing as well.

Junsu wants to go back to the pack. He wants to meet his mother.

With just the two of them, it is easy for Junsu to ‘forget’ about the other wolves that appeared so suddenly the night before. It is easy to pretend they are alone and that Junsu has time to decide.

But the decision is much easier.

Junsu definitely prefers his brother claiming him to Chanyeol.

A week after the full moon, snow falls softly outside, adding centimeters to the icy ground. Junsu is cold and stays inside the cave. He has plenty of furs, but no thick shoes. He keeps a fire going all the time, and Junho brings him meat to eat and wood to burn.

Junsu curls up in the furs, watching past the glowing flame, to the soft gray light spotted with thick snowflakes.

He wants Junho, he does. He wants to feel pleasure with his brother. He wants to thank him for being so patient. Somehow.

But he still can’t decide if it will be easier for him with Junho as a wolf or Junho as a man. He does not want to compartmentalize it. He does not want to sink into himself and ignore what is happening to his body.

The light coming from outside is shadowed for a moment, and Junsu glances over to see his brother, the light making his fur glow golden. He stops just inside the cave and shakes himself, snow and water flying off him, leaving his fur mussed and adorable.

Junsu smiles and holds out a hand. Junho whines and moves to him, licking his hand and then down his arm. Junsu shivers, wraps his arms around Junho’s snow-covered fur and pulls him down. He’s cold and he’s wet, but Junsu hasn’t felt warmer. He rubs his hands up and down Junho’s back, rubbing and petting. Junho whines and laps at his neck and up to his ear. Wet and firm.

“Help me,” Junsu whispers, fighting off nerves and his body shaking. “Help me make them all go away.”

Junho whines in concern and licks his cheek.

Junsu smiles and presses a kiss to his nose and runs his tongue over the fur on his snout.

Junho whimpers and licks at his mouth. Junsu jerks back, but does not close his mouth. It’s wet and messy, but it’s different. The fur gripped in his hands is different. The way Junho’s wolf body arches over his is different.

Junsu tilts his head back and lets Junho lick down his neck. He shivers at the feeling of Junho’s slightly rough tongue on the sensitive skin of his collarbones. When Junho licks a nipple, Junsu moans, pulling roughly at his fur.

Junho lifts his head, green eyes almost glowing.

Junsu shakes his. “More. More.”

Junho licks his chin, and Junsu laughs, petting down the soft fur of Junho’s stomach. He buries his fingers in the fur at his shoulders and pushes Junho down a bit. Junho whimpers and his tongue trails over his nipples, down his breastbone, down his stomach. Junsu’s stomach concaves with his shallow breaths, and he tries so very hard not to be nervous.

Junho licks just the side of his dick, most of his tongue on his skin. Junsu whimpers, but his cock twitches from the slick sensations.

Junho shifts back and lays down, head on Junsu’s hip. He looks up at him with his vibrant green eyes and waits, and Junsu’s gasping breaths steady and then he nods. He pets Junho’s head and scratches at his ears, and Junho whines, leaning into the touches. He laps at Junsu’s cock, softly and slowly, and Junsu’s fingers twist in his golden fur as pleasure twists through his stomach. Junho’s tongue curls around his balls and then back up to his cock.

Junsu is still nervous, but it feels so good. The feelings are conflicting, but no one, no one has ever been this sweet, this gentle. It’s ironic that the ferocious animal he was taught to hate is nicer to him than those who profess to care for him.

And that makes all the difference.

Junsu smiles down at his wolf and nods. “I ... love you.”

Junho yips at him, smiling in the way that only his wolf can smile.

Junsu laughs and relaxes, shifting on his furs for a more comfortable position. He spreads his legs and grips his dick, holding it up. Junho shuffles foward and licks him, long tongue wrapping around the head and shaft. Junsu moans deeply, letting himself go and smack against his stomach with a slap. Junho’s tongue follows, wrapping up and around it, slick but firm, steady but fast. Junsu’s head is spinning and he keeps his eyes open, on Junho. If he shuts his eyes, he knows he’ll sink into a place that he doesn’t want to go anymore. Not with Junho.

But as the pleasure increases, Junsu’s body tenses up, head tilting back, eyes shut. He grips Junho’s fur tighter and lifts his hips into each rough lick. The pleasure is intense, and like nothing he’s felt before. No coercion. No fear. No rough voice whispering insults at him, and telling him how much he wants it, wants to be fucked and torn open and used and worthless. He is--

No!

Junsu cries out, forcing his eyes open, on his brother, his wolf. His wolf. No one else. He shudders violently at the orgasm thudding through him. Intense. Amazing.

His brother.

Junsu whimpers, and then moans in disappointment when Junho’s tongue leaves his dick. But the moan quickly morphs to a whimper when that tongue slides down his balls, down between his legs and laps at his inner thighs. He pushes at Junsu’s skin with his cold nose and Junsu spreads his legs and then bends his knees. Junho licks at the curves of his ass, and Junsu shakes his head.

“No, no, no, not there. Not ... yet, please. Not ...”

Junho whines and scoots closer. He sets his head on Junsu’s knee, blinks at him, and then goes back to his dick.

Junsu moans and nods. “This ... good. This is okay.” He means to be reassuring to the wolf, but he needs to hear it too, so he keeps muttering it. “Okay, good, yes, good,” over and over again.

It doesn’t take much longer for him to come, and it is such a surprise, to scream and shatter and squirm through the pleasure that pulses through him. His eyes shut on the sight of his dick twitching and shooting his release. His hands twist in Junho’s fur tightly and he ruts up, trying to rub against something. The sharp release is gone in moments, but the pleasure remains, zinging through him while Junho licks up his cock and his stomach.

Junsu pries his eyes open and watches as Junho slurps up his release all the way to the clump that is near his nipple.

“Sorry,” Junsu says.

Junho tilts his head and licks Junsu’s chin.

“Sorry,” Junsu says again. “I ... I want you, I do, I just ...”

Junho licks his mouth, shutting him up and Junsu smiles. Junho shifts, pressing his warm body against Junsu’s cool skin.

“I’m afraid of being afraid of you,” Junsu whispers. “I’m afraid of letting you have sex with me, and me treating it just like everyone else. I don’t want that. I know you’re not like them. I know it. But ... I can’t help but panic.”

Junho shifts and licks at Junsu’s chin. With a smile, Junsu relaxes and tightens his hold on Junho’s shoulder.

“I love you.”

Junsu wakes up to the sun streaming into their cave. Junho lays next to him, awake, but only breathing and looking at him. Junsu smiles, rolls over and presses a kiss to his nose. Junho yips and laps at his neck. Junsu laughs and tackles him, rolling around with him, until the cold air is enough to have him rushing to the fire to stir the ashes and add more branches. It takes a few minutes, but the fire roars back to life, and Junsu hurries back to his furs and his warm, warm wolf.

He has no problem at all letting Junho lick his cock until he comes all over his stomach.

\---

Junsu watches the moon in the sky, taking just a few minutes every night that the sky is clear to see it grow larger. Junho licks at his hand and his side, always worried when Junsu is out in the cool air. There is almost six inches of snow on the ground, but the sun during the day is warming up. Junsu doesn’t mind the cold too much. He is used to being outside anyway, doing chores or running away from his uncle. Then again, he had proper boots and a coat, but the makeshift fur and stick contraptions he has made work well enough. He mainly just walks to the river bank to break through the ice for some water. Junho does all the hunting, and Junsu had gathered enough vegetables and fruits to dry out and save through the colder months.

Junsu rubs his arms as he hurries back to the cave, returning from the spot that he used to go to the bathroom, the only other reason he ever leaves the cave. No matter how cold it is outside, a few moments of cold is better than the cave stinking.

Junsu is almost there when there is a growl almost beside him, and he stops and spins and ducks, just barely avoiding the wolf that jumps at him. He lands in the snow, scrambles back toward the cave, keeping his fear in check. Junho isn’t far away, and he is sure the other will smell this wolf soon. Just in case though, Junsu cries out for his brother.

The wolf slides in the snow, but gets to its feet easily, turning and baring sharp teeth at him. It’s tall, taller than Junho, and its head is almost the same height as Junsu’s neck. Its fur is almost completely black with waves of deep brown.

Junsu is sure it’s just a hungry lone wolf, wanting to attack anything for a bite of food. And then another wolf appears from the edge of his vision. This one is mostly grey with black and white patterns through its fur. The two wolves growl at each other before turning back to Junsu.

And Junsu notices their eyes. One deep blue, the other almost golden. He mentally curses and tries to slide back faster. He wonders how well these wolves can understand him.

“H-hey guys?” Junsu says, finally pressed against the rock wall near the cave entrance. “Chanyeol, right?”

The one with blue eyes growls, stalking closer.

“And is that Jongin with you? Where is Sehun? And your mate? I doubt he’d be happy if he knew you were here without him.”

Junsu edges toward the mouth of the cave, probably not smart to corner himself in there, but there is a fire and pieces of branches to help defend himself if he has to. The thought of what he has to defend himself against is terrifying enough that he has a hard time breathing.

But Junho will be there. He never goes too far and Junsu calls and he’s there in minutes. Where is he? It’s felt like ten minutes already.

The two wolves separate, and Junsu fights back a whimper. He can’t keep his eyes on both with one coming up to his right and the other on his left. He slides closer to the cave entrance.

Chanyeol lunges at him at the same time that Junho’s golden fur collides with Jongin.

Junsu screams when sharp teeth dig into the arm he lifted to defend himself. He’s thrown to the snow with paws pushing at his body and claws tearing at the furs. Pain lashes up his back. A wolf whines and there is growling so close to his head. He’s pushed closer to the cave entrance, and then there is golden fur standing over him, and Junho is growling.

Junsu moves his arms to look and sees the other two wolves, standing shoulder to shoulder, teeth bared, growling at Junho. He struggles to sit up, glad he’s still by the rock. His arm is bleeding a lot. He lifts his other arm and grips Junho’s fur at his side.

Junho doesn’t look at him, eyes on the two wolves until there is a noise that Junsu can’t hear and Junho looks at the trees.

“Chanyeol, you bastard!”

Junsu sighs in relief, hearing Baekhyun’s voice.

Chanyeol growls and springs, catching Junho off guard, and the two of them tumble into the snow, Chanyeol snapping his jaws at Junho’s feet and then his neck. Junho doesn’t stay still, rolling and moving, not trying to bite back, but just doing enough to keep Chanyeol away from Junsu.

Jongin stalks toward Junsu, teeth bared, but he only takes a few steps before an almost pure white wolf is in his way, growling at him. Jongin growls back and the white wolf snaps at him, pushing him back. Jongin suddenly drops his head to his paws and the white wolf snaps at his nose.

A wolf cries, and Junsu snaps his head to his mate, his brother. There is blood on his back leg.

Baekhyun, small as he is, tugs at Chanyeol’s black fur, cursing at him and trying to pull him away.

“Damn it, Fairy. Let him go or I will not have sex with your for three full moons.”

Chanyeol growls, but lets Junho go. Baekhyun is practically on his back as the wolf pulls away, only letting his feet hit the ground when Chanyeol backs off and sits on his haunches. Baekhyun keeps his fingers tangled in the thick fur at the wolf’s neck. Baekhyun’s head is just barely higher than Chanyeol’s.

Junho limps over to Junsu and stands above him again.

Junsu is trying to breathe through the pain from the bite and the scratches on his back.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun finally says and tugs roughly at Chanyeol’s fur. “He promised me. You bastard. You promised.” He slaps the wolf’s nose and Chanyeol growls at him. “Shut up. He does not belong to you.”

Junsu whimpers at a rather sharp burst of pain, and Baekhyun looks over at him, frowning. He apologizes again.

“He spent the rest of the last full moon cursing Junho and his disrespect, and it didn’t matter that I reminded him that his mother is the alpha, and he swore to get back at him, and I made him promise me that he’d leave you two alone, at least until you were back with the pack. I also see he somehow talked Jongin into this, but I doubt that was hard. Jongin hates being submissive to anyone.”

Jongin growls, but shuts up immediately at a warning bark from Sehun.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks.

Junsu takes a deep, pain-filled breath and nods. “Just ... bleeding.”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol and says, “Either of you come into this cave without Junho’s permission and I will have Boa demote your ranking so fast you’ll be lucky if you get to eat on the next hunt.”

Chanyeol growls at him.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “See that I don’t.” He walks over to Junsu and helps him stand. His arm is bleeding badly from where Chanyeol first bit him.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun says again as they walk into the cave. “Do you have something to stitch this up?”

Junsu shakes his head.

Baekhyun nods and goes out of the cave. He shouts at Jongin to find his bag back where they were before Chanyeol ran off to be a bastard. He comes back in and notices the full water bucket. “I can clean it out at least.”

Junho settles on the ground, and Junsu leans against him. “Junho is hurt.”

“Not as badly as you are, and you can’t see it, but Junho bit Chanyeol worse. He’ll be limping for a few days.”

Junsu tries not to be happy about that.

Baekhyun laughs at Junsu’s satisfied smile. “You’re right. He deserves it. I’m sorry again. He promised me he wouldn’t, but I guess a promise to his mate isn’t as important as his fucking pride.”

Junsu hisses when water flushes over his arm. Baekhyun uses a piece of fur and tells Junsu to hold it to the bite until he can sew it shut.

“What do you know about wolves, Junsu?”

Junsu swallows and tries to think through the pain. “Um ... not much. They hunt in packs, with a male and female dominant pair that have pups.”

Baekhyun nods. “Our packs are different. Junho hasn’t explained this yet?”

“N-not really?” Junsu winces. “I’m ... I’ve been getting used to ... him. Me. I ...”

Baekhyun smiles. “It does take awhile to get your head around the fact that wolf wants to have sex with you, I know.”

Junsu returns the smile.

“Canus packs aren’t much different than regular wolf packs with a major exception. Female canus are very rare and they can breed, but they need a human mate. The female canus is the alpha, the one that can mate and continue our race. Two canus cannot mate with each other, or not usually. If say, Jongin was female, the two of them would not be having puppies.”

“So ... my mother,” it sounds strange to Junsu’s ears to say that, “is the alpha?”

“Yes. Her name is Boa, by the way.”

Junsu vaguely remembers long hair and a soft smile turned in his direction. A voice singing. He smiles.

Baekhyun checks his wound. “Your father ran off with you, no one knows why. It broke your mother’s heart, and she still aches for her mate. But Chanyeol, who is the strongest male in our pack, thinks that Boa should step down in leadership, until she finds another human mate. But it is more about emotion than position for Boa, and she refuses. Chanyeol cannot fight her for the position because she will win. Female Canus are more powerful than the males could ever hope to be. But Chanyeol and the others want to move territory, but she refuses until either Junho or her mate returns. Technically, just by being born to an alpha female has given Junho a higher standing than Chanyeol, and he hates that, too.”

Junsu frowns. “And me, too?”

“No,” Baekhyun says with a smile. “We are human and lesser than they are, in terms of dominance anyway.”

“But Chanyeol listens to you.”

“You heard me threaten to withhold sex from him, right?” Baekhyun smirks. “Even after so many years being alive, Chanyeol is all talk and all dick.”

A whimper at the mouth of the cave has Baekhyun turning. Junsu looks beyond him. It is snowing again.

Jongin shuffles in, head low to the ground and drops a bag from his mouth.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says and shoves Jongin back out. He digs through the bag for a moment before coming back to Junsu. He shifts to make sure the firelight hits Junsu’s arm so he can see. He carefully pulls the fur away and Junsu’s arm continues to bleed.

Baekhyun frowns at the wound, but brings a sharp thorn up to the skin. Junsu shuts his eyes and grips Junho’s fur tightly as he starts stitching the wound closed.

“Why ...” Junsu hisses and clenches his teeth for a moment and then says, “Why ... why is he your mate but ...”

“But a horny bastard?” Baekhyun asks. “Chanyeol is a bastard. I told you this.”

“But ... Junho is ... he is so devoted with only me for him.”

Baekhyun nods. “That’s how matings usually work, but Chanyeol is a bastard. It’s difficult to explain and even a wolf can’t explain it to you, but they find their mates based on scent. Your father, for example, smelled of flowers to your mother, her favorite hydrangeas. No one else could smell it. Chanyeol says I smelled weak. He can’t explain that. He hated the way I smelled, but he was so drawn to it, that he ...” Baekhyun takes a really deep breath and concentrates on stitching for a little while. His hand is shaking. “Chanyeol is pretty old, he’s over two hundred, and only your mother in the pack is older, but he ... he was used to not having a mate. He was used to fucking humans when he wanted and leaving them torn and used and dying. He just did not care about anything.”

Baekhyun stops to dip the fur in water and wipe off some of the blood. Satisfied with the work, he turns to Junho and wipes up the blood on his leg. “Junho should be fine tomorrow. They heal fast. Anyway.” Baekhyun takes a really deep breath. “Yeol smelled me and was so taken by it that it pissed him off and he dragged me from my house to the woods and ... yeah, he ... I ... I was really young and he didn’t even know I was his mate until he took me to the pack and the other wolves tried to get near me. He was incredibly defensive which of course pissed him off. He refused to acknowledge me as his mate and just let ... the others have ... especially Sehun, and then ... anyway. He was a bastard. And then, one night, almost three weeks of being surrounded and fucked by wolves, all of a sudden I was surrounded by humans, and Boa was very nice to me that first full moon, and told Chanyeol to admit that I was his mate, and Chanyeol hated that and took it out on me, and anyway. You two were born right after I got there. Chanyeol won’t admit it, but he took me, not to be his mate, but to be his offspring. I smelled so much like him, to him anyway, that he thought he could pass me off as offspring, which would give him more dominance, but it failed because I wasn’t his kid but his mate.”

“That’s confusing.”

Baekhyun nods. “Wolves are confusing. You’re lucky you’ve only had to deal with Junho.”

“And Sehun and Jongin?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “Jongin was a lone wolf, in our territory, and Chanyeol wanted to kill him and Sehun stood above him and protected him. It wasn’t until they were both human and could fight and bitch to each other that they realized they were mates. Turn around and let me clean the scratches on your back≥”

Junsu does and leans heavily against Junho’s warm fur. “You aren’t making me eager to get back to the pack.”

Baekhyun laughs. “I know. I’m sorry. It really is a wonderful thing though, to be protected so much and so well. You won’t have anything to worry about once Junho claims you. Chanyeol can talk all he wants, but he will not go against the alpha. One of the others may lose control, but even at only fifteen, Junho is a very strong wolf who has proven that he can protect you, and Chanyeol will eventually admit that.”

Junsu raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

Baekhyun smirks. “As I said before, there technically is no claim for Yeol to challenge and the alpha hasn’t told him he can’t. Are you okay now?”

Junsu nods. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’m going to drag Chanyeol back to the pack now. Fuck our duties. Boa will understand when I explain what he’s done. Do you need anything else?”

Junsu shakes his head. “Junho will get it for me.”

“If those wounds get infected, tell your wolf to bring you to the pack. I have medicines there.”

“Okay.”

Baekhyun leaves the cave and Junsu shifts enough to watch. He ignores the black wolf, doesn’t even look at him, but goes to Sehun and tangles his hand into the fur at his neck. He doesn’t look back. Jongin shuffles after them, staying behind them. Chanyeol watches them, growls at the cave until Baekhyun snaps something Junsu can’t hear. Chanyeol bares his teeth and then turns and follows them out of sight.

Junho licks his cheek. Junsu tilts his head to the side and Junho licks his neck. His breath speeds up as Junho licks lower. He grips Junho’s fur tightly, lifting his hips in invitation, and Junho takes it, lapping at his cock until Junsu is hard and whimpering, so very close to coming. His arm is aching but he needs this and wants this. Needs to feel like he belongs to Junho, just Junho. He comes with a cry, sagging against his brother’s warm fun and watching through hooded eyes as Junho licks up his release.

Junsu buries his face in Junho’s warm fur, trying to relax. “I don’t want to go to the pack. Not ever. I want you all to myself.”

Junho whines in concern, but there is a look to his eyes, one that Junsu knows says that Junho will do whatever he wants.


	5. Fifth Fuck

The pain in Junsu’s arm lessens every day, and he’s thankful that it isn’t infected. Junho stays near him most of the day, only leaving to get food every other day or so. Junsu doesn’t mind. Being close to his brother is definitely not a problem.

A snowstorm blankets their refuge in another few inches the day before the full moon. Junsu moves the furs and the fire further back into the cave. Junho paces restlessly the night before and takes off before dawn. Before Junsu can start to worry, he returns just after midday.

Junsu smiles, but Junho is agitated. Almost like he’s upset.

“Bad hunting?”

Junho huffs at him and falls to his stomach in front of the fire.

“Well, it is snowing,” Junsu says with a laugh and goes next to him to lay down. He pulls the furs around him, but uses Junho to warm up. His fur is still damp, but soft and refreshing against Junsu’s skin.

Junho whines and twists around. He licks at Junsu’s neck and down his chest. Junsu grips the golden wet fur at his shoulders and relaxes. He lets Junho play and lick him and wonders what it will feel like having Junho’s mouth on him. Human lips, human teeth, human tongue. He’s almost forgotten. The nerves are still there; a little bit of fear lingers in the back of his mind.

But Junsu reminds himself, as Junho laps at his cock, twisting it around with his tongue, that this is the only time he has ever felt pleasure without being forced and taken and made to come.

Junho licks his balls, shifting down, and Junsu sighs, smiling and spreads his legs. His fingers grip Junho’s fur as Junho’s tongue trails over and around his inner thighs. His nose is cold where it presses under his balls. It is very, very easy to lift his legs and settle his ankles on Junho’s strong body.

He lifts his head with a whine, green eyes boring into Junsu’s. Junsu smiles and nods. “Please.”

The first touch of Junho’s tongue against his entrance has Junsu shaking, the next has him moaning. He shifts against the furs, spreading himself out more, giving Junho better access. One hand grips his erection, stroking in time to the steady swaths of Junho’s long tongue.

Careful and cautious. Slow, drawn out. The curling, swirling, rising pleasure is nothing that Junsu has ever experienced.

Junho huffs, warming Junsu’s skin for a moment, and then presses past the tight muscles and into Junsu’s body. Junsu’s low moan cuts off into a surprised gasp at the pleasure surrounding his mind and body. It’s intense and almost painful, but it feels too good to stop. Junho’s tongue presses a little deeper, and he growls, vibrations sliding over Junsu’s skin.

“Oh, fuck,” he gasps. The speed of his orgasm surprises him, the power behind it, as his body clamps down around Junho’s tongue and he shoots long, heavy strips of come up his stomach. He whines when Junho’s tongue leaves his body and shakes as Junho licks up his mess. His arms wind around Junho’s neck while he shakes though his recovery.

Junho whimpers, using his nose to press at Junsu’s shoulder.

“What?” Junsu gasps.

Junho’s body drops on top of him, and against Junsu’s cool thigh is a strip of hot heated skin. He swallows nervously, shutting his eyes. It’s just his brother. That’s all. Just his brother. Only his brother. He doesn’t want to roll over, but it’s the only way to do this. If he wants to do it.

Junho whimpers again, licking Junsu’s nipples and collarbones.

He does want to. He wants to be with his brother. The whole “wolf thing” isn’t nearly as weird as it was before Junho started licking him and giving him orgasms. He pushes at Junho’s body, presses a quick kiss to his furry cheek, and then rolls over, easily positioning himself, body falling into what it knows so well.

But this is with his brother. His brother.

Junsu’s breath is quick, nervous, until Junho licks at him, sliding his tongue down his spine and to his ass again. Junho licks his cleft messily, teasing until pushing forward, and Junsu moans as he’s penetrated again, and he fights the urge to rock back. The tongue does feel good, but the sharp teeth won’t. He stays on his hands and knees, gasps and moans echoing off the stone walls, until he can’t take the pleasure anymore. He drops his head to the furs, cradling it in one arm and the other slides under himself, back to his erection, stroking quickly.

When Junho stops, Junsu growls, glaring at his brother behind him.

Green eyes shine with laughter, though it is the lust and power in them that has Junsu’s breath catching. Junho climbs over him. Junsu whines, but does not move anything besides his hand, keeping his erection firm, the pleasure twisting through him.

_This is his brother. His brother. His brother._

But it is awkward and Junsu shifts his legs again, spreading them wider. He arches his back into the soft fur of Junho’s belly.

Junho whines in concern, but Junsu shakes his head. “Take me, god, just take me, please. Please, Junho. Take me.”

Junho licks at his neck and back. His dick is hot where it slides against Junsu’s ass, and Junsu moves so it slides up his cleft. It presses against him, into him, and it it the weirdest sensation Junsu has ever experienced. Slim and curved, but small. It feels nothing like a human dick. And in the back of his mind, Junsu knows that that is the point. It is the only thing that is keeping him sane.

Junho whines, the half-howl loud in the cavern. The heat spreads, expanding and lengthening and Junho thrusts. Junsu’s gasps stop halfway to grunts, and his body shakes with Junho’s sudden eagerness. Every thrust has Junho swelling inside him, expanding, stretching him open from the inside. It’s the most obscure feeling, and one that is new in terms of all his experience with sex. And he loves it. Loves the way his body accommodates his brother’s swelling prick. Loves the way Junho doesn’t really pull out, but just thrusts deeper, another sort of pain that stretches Junsu’s insides.

Junho’s paw lands on Junsu’s shoulder pain slices through his body. Junsu screams, eyes blurred with tears. He can’t breathe or swallow through the pain and through the tears.

_His brother. It is his brother._

It is the only thought that keeps him from panicking, from passing out, from begging Junho to stop.

Everything pulses, Junho’s erection swells even more painfully, and then he’s howling and releasing and collapsing, shoving Junsu to the furs. Their bodies stay together. Their whimpers join. Junho licks at his neck as his erection softens and slips from him, followed by a rush of warmth that drips down Junsu’s body. His body shakes. He tries to stop his tears at the sudden feeling of being empty and clenching around nothing.

Junho stays pressed against him, his ragged breathing soothing, relaxing. He licks at the claw marks on Junsu’s shoulder.

Junsu hides his face in Junho’s fur.

The fire is dying. The air in the cavern grows cold.

Junsu does not want to move. Does not want to think.

Finally he rolls to his back, and Junho peers at him, head on his paws, eyes clouded. Junsu tries to smile, and Junho whines in concern.

“I’m ... okay,” Junsu whispers and sits up. He rubs his arms, body a little sore, and moves to stir up the flames. Junho rises to get another log and drags it over in his jaws. Once the fire is strong again, he licks at Junsu’s arm.

Junsu hugs him and shivers. “I’m okay. Promise. Just ... just ... give me a minute.”

Junho licks his cheek and they settle together, Junsu watching the flames as his body burns with something even hotter. Junho continues licking him, and Junsu turns to his back to be filled again, full and perfect, and this time he comes, this time he screams his brother’s name as Junho’s erection swells inside him and his release leaks down Junsu’s thighs. He hates the feeling of emptiness. He hates the clenching around nothing and wants nothing more than to be full and open and ready for his brother’s cock. He does not move from his hands and knees, keeps his body in position and holds himself open until Junho is mounting him again, and fucking him until the sky turns black, and they rest for a moment before the moon rises.

_His brother. It is his brother._

Soft hands running up and over his body wake Junsu. He did not meant to fall asleep. He blinks his eyes open and smiles at his brother’s human face. He reaches up and cups his cheeks and pulls him down for a long kiss.

“Are you okay?” Junho whispers, even as his hands run down Junsu’s stomach.

“Yes. Sorry. I ... it’s ...”

“It is okay. I love you.”

Junsu smiles. “I love you.”

Junho kisses him, sucking at his lower lip. Junsu moans and arches into him, hands sliding over his strong back. Junho holds one of his legs up and lets his hands slide down Junsu’s body. Junsu moans as a finger presses into him, squelching through the mess from the wolf.

“Okay?” Junho whispers.

“Yes, yes, please.”

Junho keeps their mouths pressed together, movements slower than when he was a wolf. Each touch has Junsu shivering.

“Touch yourself, come on.”

Junsu does, shaking as his hand settles on his erection. Junho adds another finger. Everything is more familiar with his brother as a human. The movements are habit. The noises, the sounds. It’s so easy to just hold himself steady and let Junho prepare him. It’s also easy to kiss him. Kisses that are short, full of heat, wonderful. Enough to make his head spin and his orgram fluxuate.

“Mea anima?”

He opens his eyes.

Junho smiles at him. “You froze for a moment.”

“Froze?”

“Yeah, everything just ...”

“Sorry. It’s ... it’s difficult to remember anything but what I did before, but you make it easy. It’s you I’m with. Not them. I know that.”

Junho stills his fingers before pulling them away slowly. Junsu whines, but allows his brother to slide a hand around his back, lift him up enough to just wrap his arms and the furs around his body. Settled in the warmth of the fire (Junho must have added more wood), Junsu tries to relax. Junho fingers touch his body again, slick with spit and the wolf’s release. He moans at the stretch of three fingers inside of him.

“Is this okay?”

Junsu nods.

“Good,” he whispers and presses kisses down Junsu’s shoulder. “I think you are forgetting that I haven’t done this before.”

Junsu pulls away and looks at his brother with wide eyes.

Junho laughs, a deep rich sound that Junsu misses so much when Junho is a wolf. “I am only fifteen, and I only know what I am doing because I used to spy on the other wolves in the pack. I need you to tell me if I’m doing everything right.”

Junsu’s eyes shut with a sigh as Junho moves his fingers again. “This is good.”

“As a wolf, it is easier. Mate, instincts take over, and I wasn’t nervous about ... about pleasing you. Did I hurt you?”

“No. Never. You have never ever hurt me.”

Junho traces the healing scrapes on his shoulder.

Junsu smiles. “You did not mean to do that.”

“Is that not worse? Knowing I hurt you when I do not mean to?”

“No. You could never hurt me.”

Junho kisses him deeply. “I really want to mate with you, mea anima,” he says between brushes of their lips. “I really want to be inside you and please you and ... and be the only thing you ever think of.”

Junsu smiles again and presses a kiss to the side of Junho’s mouth. He shifts and pushes Junho to his back. Junho’s fingers slip from him and he shivers from the sensation.

“It’s okay,” Junsu says and climbs over him. “That is exactly what I want, too. I know ... I know you won’t hurt me. I know you love me. I love you, too, and I know ... I know that you are not like them. You are nothing like them.” Junsu kisses him and then pulls away with a smile. He scoots back just enough to lean over and run his tongue up Junho’s erection.

Junho’s moan echoes through the cavern.

Junsu smiles and works quickly, slicking Junho’s cock with his spit as much as he can. He is sure there is oil in the medical pack that Baekhyun left, but he doesn’t need or want it.

Junho moans, and Junsu lets go, his cock flopping to his stomach with a splat. He straddles Junho’s hips and reaches behind himself, hefting Junho’s cock and holding it steady for a moment. Just to tease them both, he slips the soft head up and down his cleft, and they both moan before Junsu stills and pushes down, impaling himself. Junho’s cock is large, larger than almost anything else that had been shoved inside him. Junsu’s eyes shut tight at the stretch, he lifts up to relieve it and then pushes back down to keep Junho from slipping from him.

Junho gasps, hands gripping Junsu’s hips and he pulls him down, lifting his own body. Junho isn’t even completely inside of him when he suddenly shouts, almost howling as he comes and Junsu sighs, the sticky release allowing him to sink onto Junho completely.

Junho’s shaking, eyes shut, actual tears streaming from the corners.

Junsu chuckles. “Feel good?”

Junho nods. “By the gods, yes.”

Junsu leans over him, slowly fucking himself on Junho’s cock and kisses him. “You feel better than anyone and anything else.”

Junho growls, and his eyes flash. He grips Junsu’s hips tightly and sits up, forcing a harsh kiss to Junsu’s lips. “Mine. My mate. Mine.”

Junsu nods, riding Junho’s cock as fast as he can while echoing the words and kissing his brother as much as he can.

Junho growls again and pushes Junsu over. He lifts his legs, and Junho grabs his ankles, bending him in half and sliding his cock into Junsu easily. Junsu moans, hand on his own erection and strokes fast while Junho drops into him, legs spread and body taut, skin sweaty. His other hand is on Junho’s shoulder, adding his own claw marks as pleasure shatters through him and explodes from his cock in another powerful orgasm. Whimpers escape his lips as Junho speeds up, shifting with his hands behind Junsu’s knees, eyes trained on their bodies, on where he is fucking into Junsu. He slides one hand through the mess on Junsu’s body and shoves a finger into Junsu with his cock.

Junsu whimpers at the new stretch and moans something that sounds like, “Gods, fuck yes, please.” He isn’t sure and he can’t move anymore, hands above him, gripping the furs. Junho suddenly falls over him for more kisses and his thrusts slow and his body shakes through another release that squelches from Junsu with each movement.

“Okay?” Junho manages to ask.

Junsu laughs and nods, accepting more kisses. He isn’t surprised when Junho doesn’t pull out and continues to fuck him and pump him full of come until the moon steals his brother away and the wolf takes his place for the rest of the night.

\---

The first signs of spring pop up unexpectedly. Mud instead of frozen earth. Green sprouts. The river no longer freezes over. The snow melts and the sun during the day grows warmer. Junho is more successful hunting.

Junsu basks in the warm rays, laying outside of the cave with Junho at his side. It’s not quite the same as laying back with Junho’s arms around him, watching the moon trek across the sky. Junsu is not sure what he likes the most, but figures it doesn’t matter as long as he’s with his brother.

They lay together until the sun sets and the air cools. Their cave is warm, and Junsu doesn’t mind when Junho starts licking at him. It’s easy to turn over and let Junho fuck him until the moon rises and human hands and human skin are against him until they are sticky and sweaty and satisfied again.

“I love you, mea anima,” Junho whispers, running his hands through the mess of his come. He tweaks Junsu’s nipples softly.

Junsu smiles and tilts his head back for a kiss. “I love you, too. It’s been two months. Am I sufficiently covered in your scent yet?”

Junho laughs. “I think so, but just in case, let’s keep fucking.”

Junsu turns in his lap and shakes his head. “I’m actually being serious. I think ... I think I’d like to meet my mother.”

Junho’s smile falls and then returns slowly. “Really, love?”

Junsu nods. “Yes. I ... I love this, and I love you, and I love being with you every day, but I ...”

“You do not need to explain, mea anima. We will begin our journey tomorrow if you would like. It will be wonderful. I really want you to meet the rest of the pack.”

“They won’t harm me?”

“No. Well, probably not. As soon as mother says no one is allowed to touch you, no one will for fear of being demoted or banished. And they will have to get by me before they can touch you.”

Junsu grins. “Okay. Then let’s go. Tomorrow.”

Junho’s smile widens and he tumbles them back to the furs for a couple more hours of sex, this time in celebration.


	6. Sixth Family

Junsu loves running with his wolf. He is faster and stronger than he ever has been before. He strides through the woods, jumping obstacles and weaving around others. They stop to drink, eat, and fuck. There is an eagerness in his wolf that echoes in Junsu’s mind.

Home.

Will he actually have a home, a place that he will always want to return to? He isn’t sure, but the thought is nice.

They run for a straight week, and then slow just enough for Junho to sniff out the pack’s scent. This is their territory, but they move through the large area quite often depending on a food source. Junsu figures they are close, but still far enough away to let the nervousness bubble up and translate into fast and dirty fucks with Junho howling his claim on Junsu to the sliver of moon in the sky.

Junsu does not mind at all, and he only makes half an effort to clean himself, to be sure he is covered in his brother’s scent.

Near the end of the next week, with the sun high in the sky, Junho suddenly yips and dances forward. An answering growl freezes them both, but Junho is too excited to heed it, jumping toward a brown wolf that growls until it catches Junho’s scent. Then that wolf barks and the bark is echoed around them, and Junho is suddenly surrounded by happy wolves, chasing and playing with each other.

Another wolf, with beautiful patterns of red, brown and black, walks up to Junsu slowly. He can’t breathe, as golden eyes stare at him. He is not afraid, but surprised, because in all of his dreams, this wolf is in them the most. It sniffs his hip, and then his hand and Junsu falls to his knees.

The wolf licks his face, licking up the tears that are clouding his vision, and Junsu smiles, laughs, and hugs her. Her. Her.

His mother.

He feels Junho behind him, and for a moment, everything is quiet, before another wolf howls, and the rest take up the cry. It’s a happy sound, eager and fun.

His mother. His mother.

She stares at him for another long moment and then in a moment of silence, adds her own joyous howl that is echoed by the others. She yips at Junsu and runs, leading her pack. Junsu watches for only a moment until Junho nudges him and the two of them run.

Running with a wolf pack. Junsu has never felt like he belonged anywhere except right here, in this moment. They run for a good half hour. A few growls from Boa and wolves break from the pack, going in other directions. It isn’t long until they come upon a cave system, but there are also three tents, a roaring fire, clay pots, wooden containers, baskets, cloth hanging from wooden fences.

It is rustic and domestic, and Junsu can’t help his thought. Home.

The noise of the returning wolves has more exiting the caves and Junsu smiles when he sees Baekhyun leave one of the tents. Baekhyun smiles at him and waves, though his eyes aren’t nearly as happy as they have been. He’s followed by another human, this one tall and beautiful with long hair pulled up and away from his face. He’s stunning, and Junsu stares until Junho nudges his hand.

“Junsu!”

Junsu swallows and nods. “Um, hi.”

The man walks up to him and hugs him. “I know you don’t remember me, but just let me hug you. I have not seen you for twelve years, you were nothing more than a pup.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “Junsu, this is Taemin. His mate is Onew, who isn’t here right now, but he’ll be back.”

Junsu suddenly notices a woman standing behind them, and to his surprise there is a baby curled up in a pack on her chest.

“Amber,” Baekhyun says, “who is Minho’s mate, though that is Kibum’s baby.”

“Wait, what?”

Amber smiles and moves close so Junsu can see the beautiful round eyes of a baby boy who is no more than six months old. “This is Minwoo,” she whispers.

“He’s gorgeous,” Junsu says with a small gasp and does not protest when Amber hands him over, and Junsu cradles him carefully, smiling at the pale brown eyes that stare back at him. The baby yawns. “I don’t understand. I thought you were the only human in the pack.”

Baekhyun smiles. “I was for a few years. It was just me and a bunch of wolves, and then Boa met her mate, and then allowed Taemin and Onew, and Minho and Amber who were already mated pairs into the pack. Jonghyun found his mate shortly after Junho left, and just a year ago, Kyungsoo found his mate, Joonmyun.”

“But a child, I thought only female canus could have babies?”

Amber laughs. “They can only have canus babies. I am perfectly capable of having a human baby. I do not mind being Minho’s mate, but I have always wanted a child. Kibum offered his excellent services.”

Baekhyun snorts, and Taemin laughs.

Junsu looks around the pack of wolves for the black body of Chanyeol. He can’t see him, or Jongin and Sehun.

“Where is your mate?” Junsu asks.

Baekhyun frowns and swallows roughly. Taemin and Amber send him pitying glances. After a moment, he finally says, “Punishment, for ... for attacking you.”

“Still?”

“It’s a grave offense to attack a prince of a wolf pack.”

Oh, right. He was a prince. But Junsu does not like it. It has been more than two months, almost three.

“The punishment was effective until you returned to the pack,” Taemin says. “We will have a meeting to discuss his fate at the next full moon.”

“That sounds ominous,” Junsu says.

Baekhyun tries to smile. “I’m surprised Boa did not kill them as soon as I told her.”

“Are you hungry?” Amber suddenly asks. “We were about to eat lunch.”

Junsu smiles. “Yes, please. I’ve been running all morning.”

“And now you sound like wolf,” Taemin says and claps him on the shoulder. The others laugh. The four of them settle around the fire, and Junho leans up against him. A moment later, Boa, Junsu’s mother, his actual mother, lays next to him, and puts her head on his leg. He smiles and scratches behind her ears.

\---

The next couple weeks are the happiest Junsu has ever been in his life. He’s surrounded by family, by friends, by lovers. After being so scared of it, not a single wolf even tries to do more than rub up against him.

Taemin laughs at him when he mentions it. “First of all, even I can smell Junho all over you and I’m a human, and your mother ... well, after the scene she made when Baekhyun and Chanyeol returned, no one is ever going to touch you.”

Junsu is quite okay with that.

"Well, unless you want to," Taemin says and puckers his lips up in a kiss.

Junsu laughs, more than used to Taemin's flirting since he and Junho moved into a tent and now share with Taemin and Onew, and Joonmyun and Kyungsoo. He sleeps in a pile of wolves and skin. The first time he walks in on Kyunhsoo and Joonmyun fucking, he blushes for hours, but then it happens again, this time with Minho and Amber, and then Jonghyun and Kibum (who all share a tent).

After three days, he’s used to it, and loves it when Junho growls at everyone until they leave the tent and he gets to have loud sex with his own wolf.

It’s so very different. In the village, sex was whispered about and considered a sin (for the women and the whores anyway). Here, sex is like eating, breathing, bathing.

It’s another few nights before Junsu realizes that he does not see Baekhyun or Sehun’s white wolf often. He asks Joonmyun about it.

Joonmyun smiles sadly. “They stay with their mates.”

“Where are they?”

He waves his hand beyond the trees. “That way a few hundred paces. They are chained in a clearing, and only allowed food and water once a week. No sex. No pack.”

Junsu frowns. “I ... that seems harsh.”

“What Chanyeol did to you was wrong, especially after he told his Baekhyun he would not. He can lie to me and you all he wants, but you do not lie to mate.” He runs his hands through Kyungsoo’s fur, earning a low growl and a quick snap of white teeth at his fingers.

Joonmyun smiles and buries himself up against Kyungsoo's body. The wolf huffs and licks his cheek before settling back down.

Kyungsoo is a beautiful wolf with pure black fur and eyes such a deep, dark purple they are almost black. It’s like looking at the night sky in wolf form. He stares at Junsu for a few long seconds and then growls.

Junsu holds up his hands. “I can take a hint. Have fun.” Before he’s even out of the tent, Joonmyun is moaning under his beautiful mate.

Junsu goes to the fire and crouches down in front of it. Junho finds him a moment later, and he’s closely followed by Baekhyun. It’s easy to put his arm around the other human and let him take deep breaths and grip Junho’s fur in one hand.

“It’ll be okay,” Junsu says.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Boa will kill them.”

“No, she won’t.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. “Yes, she will. When she knows ...”

Junsu tilts Baekhyun’s face up. “Knows what?”

Baekhyun swallows.

“You’re keeping secrets?” Junsu whispers.

“Don’t hate me?”

“I won’t.”

“You will. Everyone will, and Chanyeol will die.”

Junsu wants to ask, but Baekhyun starts crying, and Junsu pulls him closer and hugs him. Boa trots over and whines in worry. She nudges Baekhyun and he cries harder, throwing himself at Boa instead. She supports his weight and licks his cheek as Baekhyun whimpers apologies into her fur.

\---

Pack rank is difficult for Junsu to figure out, so he asks Taemin when he and Onew leave the tent obviously well fucked. Onew is a lot of fun, and out of all the other wolves, Junsu likes him best. His gray fur is always mussed because he’s either playing and bothering the other wolves or because Taemin is running his fingers through it. It is really strange to know that Onew was one of the most dominant wolves in the pack.

“It’s based on age, mate status, and birthright,” Taemin says. “Boa is the Alpha, as you know, and as her sons, and a mated pair, which makes you both stronger, you and Junho are second-in-command even though you’re both the youngest in the pack, except Minwoo, of course. But Junsu, you’re human, and humans are at the bottom of pack rank, except you who is a prince, but that makes Junho higher in rank than you. Chanyeol is the oldest wolf in this pack after Boa which makes him the male alpha, since Boa’s mate is dead. But because of his latest infraction, Boa had him demoted to the bottom of the pack with only the humans below him. Right now, Onew is the oldest male wolf. He is one hundred and seventy-three, and Kyungsoo is one hundred and seventy-one. He is more powerful than Onew in terms of strength, but Onew has been a member of this pack longer. Sehun is next oldest at just under one hundred and fifty, but with his mate in as much trouble as Chanyeol, his future is unclear. After that it’s Minho and Jonghyun because they are mated which makes them higher in rank than the lone wolves which are ranked by age: Seunghyun, Daehyun, Yoseob, and Donghae. Then the humans, which just follows the rank of their mates, so me, Joonmyun, Amber, Kibum, and now Baekhyun because Chanyeol is in so much trouble.”

Junsu smiles. “Wow. That is all just very confusing.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Taemin says and lays back, head in Junsu’s lap. “As a wolf prince, you are required to cuddle with whoever wants to and make everyone happy.”

Junsu laughs and runs his fingers through Taemin’s long hair. “I strongly doubt that and I"m sure that Junho is not chasing you away because I don't mind. I’m so happy for the first time in my life that I hope it leaks out everywhere and makes everyone else happy.”

“A blowjob with a human mouth would make me happy.”

Junsu glances down at him quickly.

His smile is anything but innocent. “What? JongKey and MinBer, ChanBaek and SeKai, why can’t we have a nice little foursome, too?”

Junho growls low, and Onew answers it with a snap of his jaws.

Taemin laughs. “Fine, fine, it was just a suggestion.”


	7. Final Foe

Everyone is anxious leading up to the next full moon. Junsu does not see Baekhyun all day. Many of the wolves and humans fuck right out in the open to release some of the excess energy.

Junsu runs, Junho alongside him. An hour into his circuit around their home, Onew and Taemin join in, followed quickly by Key and Jonghyun. They turn when he turns, jump over creeks when he does. They follow him, and it’s all sorts of heady because Junsu has never been followed in his life. Even so young, these wolves respect him.

As the sun sinks toward the horizon, he stops, listens to them all catch their breath and then practically orders everyone away. There in the dirt, he strips off his sweat-soaked clothes and gets on his hands and knees. The demand to be fucked is barely passed his lips when Junho is on him, mounting him roughly, stretching him from the inside with his jaws around Junsu’s neck, teeth just barely cutting his skin.

It’s quick and frantic, and he hears the others fucking nearby and preens when he makes his mate howl louder than the others wolves when he comes.

It’s dark when Junho finally stops and Junsu finally stops demanding more from him. He hears Boa bark, and Junho stands on shaky legs. Junsu smirks in satisfaction and uses Junho’s shoulder to steady his own quivering body. He is covered in dirt and come, and feels Junho’s orgasms dripping down his thighs. If there is one thing the pack cannot contradict, it is Junsu’s status as claimed and mated.

Junho licks his lip and then rolls his wet tongue around Junsu’s cock for a taste of his mate.

Halfway to the clearing, the moon rises and Junsu waits until Junho has changed. They share a few more kisses until a female voice, irritated and upset says, “Right now, Wolves!”

Junho smiles and takes Junsu’s hand and leads him into the clearing where Chanyeol and Jongin are chained up. There are chains on their ankles and wrists, chains around the chests and stomach and collars, with chains connecting them to a nearby tree. Even with their strength, they would not be able to break away. Baekhyun and Sehun are kneeling next to their mates.

“Junsu.”

He looks at his mother, his beautiful petite mother with red auburn hair cascading down her back almost to her knees. She took time to pull on clothes, fur lined shorts and a small top, leaving most of her skin bare. She flies at him and he catches her, the top of her head just above his chin. He holds her tightly, trying not to cry. Junho’s strong arms encircle both of them.

“I wish ... I wish I had time ...” She pulled her head back, blue eyes glistening with tears. “You’re so strong. So beautiful. Welcome home, my darling. Welcome home.”

Junsu smiles widely and hugs her tightly. “It’s good to be home.”

“I am sorry that we must do this on your first full moon.”

Junsu nods. “If there is time later, we will talk.”

“Yes.” Her smile falls and she snaps, “In rank!”

The wolves position themselves in a circle, around the two mated pairs and Boa. Junsu stands between his brother and Onew. Everything about the wolves in human form are larger than their mates, and Junsu looks around at how strong Onew and Kyungsoo and Minho are. And he can see that while Junho is strong, he is not as strong as they are. For a moment, Junsu is completely distracted by the size of the flaccid dick hanging between Onew’s thighs, and he stares until Junho squeezes his hand, and he blushes, looking up and meeting Taemin’s eyes across the circle. He’s smirking in pure possession.

Maybe the foursome idea wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

Boa walks around the four kneeling men. “Your mates stand accused of attacking the princes of this pack. How do they plead?”

Sehun immediately says guilty, but Baekhyun doesn’t, swallowing roughly before stammering, “I-inn-innocent.”

Boa glares at him and the next word out of her mouth is almost a bark, “Explain.”

Baekhyun has to swallow again. “He was within his rights, as Junsu had not yet been claimed, and his only infraction was lying to me.”

Boa’s face softens just a bit and she moves to Baekhyun, tilting his head back to stare at his eyes. “Lying to your mate is the worst thing a wolf can ever do, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, no. But ...” He stops talking, and Chanyeol growls in warning.

Boa’s hand leaves Baekhyun’s face fast enough to leave scratches on his chin and she backhands Chanyeol, the sound of the slap echoing louder than the approaching storm. If he were human, it would have snapped his neck. He falls to the ground, chest and back heaving deeply.

“‘Yeol, please, please, I ...”

“Tell her,” Chanyeol growls and earn a vicious kick to his knee that breaks the bone at his shin.

Junsu swallows as Chanyeol howls in pain. His mother is powerful, Baekhyun said, and he now understands what that means.

Baekhyun cries, deep gasping sobs, as he mutters that he can’t, he won’t, he can’t, Chanyeol will die.

“He is only a few minutes from dying anyway,” Boa says. “What are you two hiding?”

But Baekhyun cannot speak, and he curls on the ground, and Junsu wants to go to him, to hold him and comfort him, but Junho holds him back and shakes his head. Not now. Later.

Boa moves to Chanyeol and with a hand in his hair, yanks him upright. “Your mate cannot tell me.”

“Because he is weak.”

“Because he loves you, you ungrateful chit.”

Chanyeol’s eyes narrow and Boa shakes his head, bones pop and his nose bleeds. She drops him to the ground. It is silent save for the rumble of far off thunder.

“Someone better start talking.”

Chanyeol finally pushes himself up to his knees, wincing at the pain in his broken bones. He lifts his head, eyes glinting in the moonlight. “I killed Kangta.”

In a second, Junho is gone from his side, pulling at Boa, holding her as she and the other wolves around them rage and scream. The older wolves prevail and hold the others back even if they too are snarling at Chanyeol.

“Calm,” Junho shouts. “Be calm!”

It takes a long time before order is restored.

Boa, his precious mother, sags in Junho’s arms, her own tears falling freely. Junho settles her to the ground and walks up to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol licks his lips and snarls at Junho but still says, “I told him that I would kill Junsu if he stayed. I would kill you both. He left, and I followed. He hid his trail and I hid it better, so no one could find them, and after seeing him in the village, I attacked him. I meant to get Junsu too, but I was shot, and had to run away. By the time I returned to finish him off, I saw that they had made him their slave, even so young, and I left him to suffer with those that were not even his family.”

Boa is on her feet, and Junho touches her arm. A silent question, and she nods. She is in control again.

Junho returns to Junsu, who hides his face into his brother’s strong shoulder, trying to get past the questions in his mind, the main one being, “they weren’t my aunt and uncle?”.

“Why?” Boa asks. “Why kill your alpha’s mate?”

He says nothing and just looks at her, until Junsu suddenly understands. And so does Boa, she turns away from him and crosses her arms, controlling her emotions, controlling her features.

“You are mine,” he finally says.

The others gasp, and Boa snaps at them to shut up.

“You were mine. Just mine. For so very long. Until him, until ... the pack.”

“We were never mates,” Boa says, spinning to face him. “You knew that!”

“There is a difference between acknowledging a possibility and having it shoved into your face only hours after the last time we fucked.”

Boa glares at him. Other wolves are growling as they finally understand that Chanyeol is the reason why their pack has been in turmoil for almost twelve years.

“And your mate? You found him first. I told you that if we only looked, we would find our mates.”

Chanyeol spares a glance at Baekhyun who is still sobbing in the dirt. “And mate is only this obscure attraction in my soul. It is not love. Not at all.”

“It can be.”

“I already love someone too much to love someone else.”

Boa wavers for only a moment and then takes a very deep breath. “Your punishment for murdering my mate is death in whatever form I choose,” she says.

Baekhyun wails. He crawls to her begging and pleading and kissing her bare feet.

She looks at him for only a moment and then glares at the other two men with their heads bowed. “Did you know of this, Sehun? Did you know he killed my mate?”

“I suspected, my Queen.”

“Why did you not tell me?”

He stays silent, and Boa growls, taking two steps to slap him, leaving bleeding nail marks across his cheek. “Your silence is damning. Jongin is banished for fifty years, twenty-five of them without Sehun, for keeping secrets.”

The wolves gasp at the idea of twenty-five years without their mate. Junho squeezes his hand hard.

“Chanyeol dies tonight, after transforming, just to feel that pain one more time.”

“Please, no, please,” Baekhyun whimpers, “please, banish us, too, please! Please!”

Boa looks down at Baekhyun and sighs, “If I were to banish him, do you think you can control him? I will not rest, and I will always look over my shoulder wondering when he will kill me.”

Baekhyun whimpers, head dropping to the ground. He whines as he crawls to his mate, whines and professes his love over and over, prostrating himself in front of Chanyeol.

Junsu feels his own eyes flood with tears at Baekhyun’s pain. He grips Junho’s hand tightly and steps out of the circle. Junho tugs him back, but Junsu keeps going. He looks back at him and tries to convey, “I need you” with his eyes. Junho watches him and then nods and steps out with Junsu.

“Mother,” Junsu says and drops to a knee. His hand stays above him gripped in his brother’s fingers. “Don’t do this.”

Boa’s eyes narrow and she crosses her arms.

“His actions cannot be excused, they cannot, but death is perhaps too easy. He does not deserve to die because all he has ever done wrong is loved you. Yes, he is an idiot and hot-tempered. But--”

“Be quiet, my son,” Boa says, almost a whisper.

Junsu falls quiet and lowers his eyes. Junho’s other hand is on his shoulder.

“He is the one who ruined your entire life and yet you speak up for him? Why?”

Junsu looks over at Baekhyun, who has lost control of his tears, and is digging his nails into his own palms to keep from reaching for and touching Chanyeol. He swallows, nervous under the scrutiny of the entire pack, “Because ... because Baekhyun loves him, and ... his death would destroy Baekhyun. Please.”

His mother looks at him carefully. “He did not care of love when he ripped my mate apart.”

Junsu sighs. “Yes, he did, but ... his own love. His own heart. His own pain. It is so very selfish, but ... but so is love. Love is painful when you know what it feels like to live without it. It’s more painful than anything else I have ever dealt with. It’s ... harsh, and you know that. I know that. And Chanyeol has lived with pain far greater than that, loving you and knowing that you did not love him back. I do not think it is fair that Baekhyun will know that pain of losing someone he so desperately loves.”

Silence drops in the forests, and the moon’s light wavers as clouds obscure it. There is a flash of lightning nearby and a crack of thunder. Raindrops scatter through the trees.

Boa walks up to the three naked wolves and paces in front of them for a very long time. Besides the storm, Baekhyun’s whimpers are the only sounds.

When she finally starts speaking, her voice is steady, in control, the alpha female of a wolf pack. “This is law from tonight until I decide otherwise. Chanyeol, if you ever touch one of my sons again, it will be your death sentence. If you ever touch anyone but Baekhyun with the intent to fuck them, it will be your death sentence. Sehun, Jongin, your banishment starts tonight, but ... but it will be only for ten years. Sehun is allowed to find you after three, and the two of you will return to the pack in control of yourselves and as mated pairs. You will learn what that means, Jongin. Hopefully after three years without each other, you’ll understand what you mean to each other.”

Jongin nods frantically, and the relief on his face is almost painful. Three years without a mate is no where near the pain as twenty-five.

“The three of you are demoted. Minwoo has more power in this pack than you do now, and it will stay that way until you can prove to me that you are grown up enough to actually be wolves in my pack. Chanyeol, you are not allowed to eat, sleep, shit, or fuck without Baekhyun’s permission. Don’t look at me, don’t talk to me. Don’t look at anyone else or talk to anyone else. You no longer have the protections of the pack until I say otherwise. You will camp separate from the pack, you will eat whatever is left after our hunts. You may hate Baekhyun all you want, despise him and demean him as you always have, but remember this, that you are alive because of him. This human that you call weak, now has complete control over every single thing you do.”

Boa pauses and takes a very deep breath. She stands next to Junsu and runs her hands through his hair. “Baekhyun, release your mate and get out of my sight. Jongin, Sehun, you are allowed to say goodbye until the moon is gone.”

She keeps her back to the four of them, but Junsu watches as Baekhyun crawls to his mate. Chanyeol growls at him, but Baekhyun continues and releases the chains at his wrists and ankles, and the ones around his chest and waist. The collar stays, as does the chain on it. Baekhyun meets his mate’s eyes, licks his lips and stands. He wraps the chain around his hand and tugs on it. Chanyeol growls louder and Baekhyun keeps pulling until Chanyeol has to follow him. He limps after him, whimpering from the pain in his leg, until they are out of sight.

“If he hurts Baekhyun again,” Boa whispers, “I will kill him.”

Junsu nods, and she sags down to her knees, pulling Junho with him. “My sweet boys.” She takes deep breaths and then touches each of their faces. “I am sure you both want each other so much as humans, but please, allow me this night, please.’

“Of course, Mother,” Junho says, and Junsu echoes him. “There is still enough time for tea.”

She laughs and hugs them tightly before they all stand and leave the clearing, ignoring Sehun and Jongin who are joined one last time before their punishment starts. They gather around the fire, Boa goes to a tent for tea and clay cups.

There is another pairing of mates around the fire, and Junsu tries not to stare at Onew’s thick erection sliding deep into Taemin’s throat. His cock is larger than Junho’s, larger than anyone he’s ever seen and Taemin isn’t even gagging.

“Mine,” Junho growls and turns Junsu’s face to his for a kiss. “They are only out in the open to tempt us into joining them.”

“It’s working,” Junsu mutters.

Onew laughs, and Junho growls again and kisses him roughly.

“I thought we were having tea,” Boa murmurs and then follows Junsu’s gaze to OnTae. “Take it into a tent.”

Taemin groans in disappointment.

“Now.”

Onew slowly withdraws from Taemin’s throat, letting his human lap at the head of his erection before tangling his hands in that long hair and pulling him toward a tent.

Boa sets a pot of water over the fire and goes to Junsu hugging him tightly. “Can you tell me of your life? What has happened to you?”

Junsu smiles and looks at Junho. He does not want his mother to know what was done for him, what he was used for, but he talks as they drink their tea, and tells her of his chores and the animals and the village. He knows that she is smart and picks up on all the things that he leaves out. She growls, deep in her throat, when he mentions the word “punishment.”

“I have vowed revenge, Mother,” Junho says.

“And I have told you you cannot,” Junsu replies. “Let them live out their miserable lives. That is enough of a punishment.”

Boa ponders him and then glances at Junho. “He is very ... calm. Fair and just. The opposite of a blood-thirsty wolf.”

Junho laughs. “Yes. Two halves to a whole. He balances me quite well.”

“You’ll keep the peace,” Boa says, nodding in satisfaction. “You already have started. You did not have to speak for Chanyeol.”

Junsu nods. “Yes, I did.”

“Why did you?” Junho asks. “He hurt you and ruined our family.”

Junsu shakes his head. “No, I ... everything he did is misguided and stupid. It is. But it ... it was love, everything was driven by love.”

“That does not excuse murder.”

“I know, but being ... no one has ever loved me. My uncle, my aunt, who I find out tonight aren’t even my uncle and my aunt, the people in the village. I never heard anyone say anything nice to me. Love is so ... it’s just ...”

Junho kisses his forehead. “We love you.”

“I know, and everyone, everyone deserves to have someone love them. Baekhyun loves Chanyeol, and ... well, this will give Chanyeol a chance to finally notice that.”

“Or it will break Baekhyun even further.”

Junsu sighs. “Yes, but such is the risk when you love someone.”

Boa sets down her tea and kneels in front of Junsu. “I am so happy you are here, darling boy. My prettiest son.”

“Hey,” Junho protests.

Boa smiles and cups Junsu’s cheeks. “I have missed you so much, and I am so sorry that you do not have the chance to get to know your father. He should have told me that Chanyeol was threatening him. Your father did not really like the other wolves in the pack.” She sighs. “I am sorry. This is all my fault. I should have known--”

“You couldn’t have known, Mother,” Junho said and hugged her between them.

She smiles and nods. She stands up. “I’m going to go check on Baekhyun before the moon is gone.” They watch her leave the firelight, and Junho moves closer, pulling Junsu against his body. He kisses his forehead.

Junsu thinks of going with, but then Junho’s hand slides down his chest and cups his cock, stroking until he’s hard and panting against Junho’s neck. He can talk to Baekhyun in the morning.

“There’s still another half hour until the moon is gone, mea anima,” Junho whispers and digs his thumb into the weeping slit of Junsu’s cock. “Interested?”

Junsu straddles Junho’s lap, his long fingers and warm hands slip into the back of the shorts. “Always, my mate,” he says just before they kiss, and then adds, with their lips brushing. “Always.”


End file.
